


The casino doesn’t play jokes

by loosely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, casino - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosely/pseuds/loosely
Summary: The Tomlinson Palace, или Дворец Томлинсона — отель-казино Лас-Вегаса, фигурирующее с 90-х как лучшее казино Вегаса, основано Томлинсоном-старшим. Когда к власти приступает Луи Томлинсон, он прославляется как лучший из лучших; он не коварный владелец — он предвзятый, не верит в ментализм и не прощает ошибки.В свете запутавшихся как паутина проблем, Луи едва замечает изменения в своем телохранителе и не отдает этому должный отчет. Только когда Стайлсу приходится идти ва-банк, чтобы спасти свою семью, владелец элитного казино наконец понимает, кого мог по-настоящему потерять.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

*

Луи приезжает в отель ровно в восемь. Охрана, удостоверившись в полном порядке вокруг здания, открывает дверь черного мерседеса. Наивно полагать, что у честного владельца казино нет врагов. Враги есть у каждого. Ненавистники, чья жизнь хуже вашей; те, кто не хотят совершенствоваться и двигаться дальше, грызя зубами землю, дабы добиться успеха — бойтесь их, не подпускайте таких людей ближе, чем на пушечный выстрел, не поворачивайтесь к ним спиной. Нет, Луи не приходили письма с угрозами, ему не названивали на домашние номера, его не преследовали. Луи не предпочитал лишний раз рисковать.

Следом за владельцем выходит его личный телохранитель, первый и главный помощник и советник во всех делах, элегантно одетый в дорогой костюм — Гарри Стайлс. В рядах Луи он появился восемь лет назад, когда казино едва не потерпело крах и не стало на путь банкротства. Чудо никак иначе нельзя было объяснить сам факт возобновления работы казино спустя полтора года бездействия, когда в Луи стали разочаровываться его же единомышленники и соратники по работе.

Один человек грандиозно решил все проблемы.

_«Если ты сомневаешься в одном, значит, ты сомневаешься во всех. Если ты сомневаешься во всех — ты должен изменить все. Больно расставаться с тем, кто стал родным, но еще больнее получить от них нож в спину»._

*

Гарри располагается в кресле, расстегивая пуговицы пиджака. Он смотрит через панорамные окна на город, живущий своей жизнью, и в который раз задает себе вопрос: «Где бы я мог быть все эти годы?».

— Ты опять думаешь? — размышления прерывает голос Луи.

— Полагаю, нам стоит усилить охрану сегодня в зале, — Гарри подпирает рукой щеку.

— Лгать ты не научился, — прищурившись, Луи достает свой телефон.

Гарри хмыкает. Не то чтобы он собирался лгать, он решил напомнить то, чего Томлинсон ждал последние несколько недель. Игра века, как часто повторял Луи.

Сегодня казино посетят два миллиардера Вегаса — Майкл Миллер и Дэвид Никсон. Оба держат крупнейшие сети отелей-казино, завоевав город, и только таким крупным казино, как Дворец Томлинсона, удается держаться на плаву за счет раскрутки в девяностые и сохранение постоянной привлекательности как туристов, так и владельцев казино, как Луи.

Сегодня игра пойдет на миллионы. На кон были поставлены несколько отелей и миллион долларов от каждого; чтобы ни Майклу, ни Дэвиду не было обидно, если их проигрыш достанется врагу, Луи предлагает свою помощь — он забирает проигрыш себе и распоряжается им как ему угодно. Спустя несколько часов ему перезванивает Майкл и дает добро, а на утро Томлинсон получает сообщение от Дэвида удовлетворяющего характера.

Бумаги подписаны, стороны довольны, Луи немного нервничает. Сегодня вечером казино будет закрыто, охрана усилена вдвое, а, может быть, и втрое, и ни одно жульничество не проскачет среди двух влиятельных игроков.

Сегодня Луи — яркая звезда этого вечера. Сегодня его казино затмевает весь город. Сегодня именно о нем говорят и пишут.

— Сегодня у тебя интервью, — напоминает Гарри и гадает, посматривая в окно, как долго Луи протянет и не скажет ему в тысячный раз, что он не его секретарша, в чьи обязанности входит напоминание о бесполезных вещах.

— С этим пакистанцем? — Луи недовольно бурчит, со стороны это выглядит грозно, и Гарри мягко улыбается.

— О, так ты знаешь?

— Я в курсе своих дел, — Томлинсон покачивается в кресле.

Стайлс поднимается, поправляет пиджак и подходит к окну. В наушнике его заместитель сообщает о спокойной обстановке в округе и приходу большого количества туристов, и Гарри отмечает про себя, что в этом году курортный сезон начался рановато.

— Не думаю, что он пакистанец, — Гарри смотрит на Луи через плечо, — скорее с севера Англии.

— Мне все равно, Гарри, — вздыхает Томлинсон, возможно, он устал уже с утра.

Стайлс подходит к столу, облокачиваясь бедром о круглый угол; руки покоятся в карманах брюк — запрещенный прием.

— Я могу отменить, — мягкая улыбка следующий в списке запрещенный прием.

— Не стоит, — Луи качает головой. — Я сам дал добровольный ответ. Посмотрим, что он сделает на этот раз.

Гарри бросает взгляд на часы с позолотой. Времени осталось немного, чтобы Луи смог расслабиться, а Гарри сделать некоторые дела.

— Охрана всегда наготове, — Стайлс пронзительно смотрит в глаза Луи.

Томлинсон кивает.

— Просто будь рядом, — мягко добавляет он.

Гарри некоторое время теребит галстук, и Луи уверен — он глубоко размышляет, прежде чем задать определенный вопрос. Луи не ошибается, когда Стайлс вздыхает и задает следующее:

— Нам стоит пригласить Найла?

Луи вскидывает брови.

— Ты все еще не доверяешь ему? — спрашивает он, поворачиваясь в кресле таким образом и закидывая ногу на ногу, что оголяются его щиколотки.

Гарри пожимает плечами.

— Он профи своего дела, как и ты.

Томлинсон хмыкает; вспоминая как Гарри ночами сидел за грудой бумаг, открытыми ссылками, книгами, журналами, как вникал в дела казино и весь этот бизнес, как ездил с Луи на все важные встречи, как удерживал себя, чтобы не наброситься с кулаками на журналистов, и еще тысячи моментов, связанных со Стайлсом за последние годы, на лице Луи появляется улыбка.

— Ты тоже проникся в это, дорогой, — он произносит это так мягко и гордо, и разводит руками, заставляя Гарри тем самым выпрямиться, завести руки за спину и залиться румянцем.

Гарри, возможно, ликует про себя, но остается невозмутимым с виду и легко улыбается уголками губ.

— И он менталист, это нам на руку.

Луи закрывает глаза. Он показывает сначала на Гарри, потом на себя.

— Ты же знаешь, я не вдохновлен этой чушью, — телефон Томлинсона вибрирует, и он тянется к нему.

— Он замечает детали, которые мы можем упустить, — поясняет Гарри в который раз. — Ты же не допускаешь жульничества в казино.

Луи отрывается от сообщения и грозно смотрит на него.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Томлинсон, — ты можешь пригласить его.

Гарри кивает и направляется к двери. Он останавливается, оборачиваясь и одаривая Луи теплым взглядом.

— Ты успеешь? — немного нервно спрашивает Луи.

— Не беспокойся, я прибуду раньше, — Стайлс вновь улыбается и покидает кабинет.

Пока Гарри идет по коридору, с ним здороваются порядком десяток работников, то и дело останавливая его по различным вопросам. Луи считает это плохой чертой Гарри: останавливаться с каждым, вежливо отвечая на все, порой колкие вопросы, давать советы, мило улыбаться. К последнему Луи особенно напрягался.

— Не нужно вечно быть таким, — говорил ему Томлинсон. — Большинство из них не заслуживают такого отношения.

Гарри выходит из отеля, сталкиваясь с Сэмом — своим заместителем и хорошим человеком, Стайлс не раз это отмечал.

— Какие будут указания, мистер Стайлс? — спрашивает Сэм, пожимая ему руку; с утра они еще не виделись, а рукопожатие стало обыденным ритуалом и просто вежливостью, начатое со стороны Стайлса.

— Удвоить охрану вечером, — приказывает Гарри; его руки покоятся за спиной и крепко сцеплены в замок. — Грядет непростая ночь.

Сэм кивает.

— Что-нибудь еще?

— Я покину отель ненадолго, будь начеку, — Стайлс хлопает охранника по плечу, спускается по лестнице и направляется к своему автомобилю.

*

Черный мерседес с тонированными окнами паркуется около ресторана. Поправляя солнцезащитные очки Гарри заходит внутрь, приветствует официанта у входа и спрашивает того о Найле Хоране. Официант указывает рукой в сторону барной стойки, и Гарри тут же благодарит его.

— Приветствую, — Гарри усаживается за стойку, кладя телефон перед собой.

Найл широко раскрывает глаза, допивая из бокала виски.

— Ко мне в гости пожаловал сам Гарри Стайлс! — искренне и немного с издевкой ликует Хоран.

Гарри усмехается. Они познакомились с Найлом на благотворительном вечере владельцев казино, а затем пересекались на аукционах. Найл звался хорошим другом Луи, но иногда Гарри мог поклясться, что он не вызывал у него доверия.

— Как жизнь? — интересуется Найл, догадываясь о намеренном визите Стайлса.

Гарри заказывает черный чай.

— Не жалуюсь, — сухо отвечает он.

Хоран проводит рукой по волосам, зачесывая челку вверх.

— Итак, я слушаю.

Гарри молчит, вертит чашку в руках; ему хочется вздохнуть так сильно, чтобы все посетители услышали и поняли, как ему трудно сейчас, но он не делает этого и пересиливает себя. Он только говорит:

— Ты нужен нам вечером.

— Я так и думал на самом деле, — довольно спокойно отвечает Найл, и Гарри немного удивляется — Хоран постоянно помогал им. — Что ж, хорошо, я буду. Во сколько?

Все ясно, четко и по делу, вот что определенно нравилось Гарри в менталисте.

— Игра начинается в восемь, приглашения были высланы к семи. Полагаю, не раньше и не позже.

— Ночь обещает быть сложной.

Гарри кивает, допивая чай.

— Полностью согласен, — он ставит чашку на блюдце, краем глаза поглядывая на Найла. Тот в свою очередь совершенно спокоен.

— Вам стоит отдохнуть с Луи, — советует Найл. — Целый день и ночь на ногах дорогого стоит.

Стайлс поджимает губы, а затем слегка улыбается. Возможно, он устал и хочет спокойствия.

— Считай, Луи льстит твоя забота.

— А тебе? — широко улыбается Хоран.

Гарри смеется.

— А мне быть может приятно.

— Мой тебе совет, Гарри, — начинает Найл, и Гарри поднимает брови, — будьте аккуратны.

Гарри протягивает руку, и Хоран пожимает ее в ответ.

*

Когда Гарри приезжает в отель, Сэм докладывает о сокойствии на территории и добавляет, что вызвал ребят из охраны. Гарри благодарит его и просит сообщить о прибытии интервьюера.

— Разумеется, — салютует Сэм, и Стайлс отдает ему ключи, чтобы тот припарковал его автомобиль. Он не уверен, что будет отлучаться из отеля в ближайшее время.

По пути Гарри заходит в ресторан, заказывает там чай. Не то чтобы он не пил алкоголь вовсе, он прежде всего на работе.

Гарри приходит сообщение; он уверен, — оно от Луи, и в ту же секунду в наушнике раздается шум, а затем голос Сэма.

— Мистер Стайлс, Зейн Малик прошел контроль охраны и направился в кабинет мистера Томлинсона.

— Вы тщательно его обыскали? — Гарри делает знак двоим охранникам, чтобы были поблизости, и те следуют за ним.

— Конечно, мистер Стайлс.

Гарри входит в лифт.

Луи напряженно сидит в кресле, сжимая подлокотники, когда в кабинет важно, без стука и капли стеснения, входит Малик.

— Ба! — протягивает парень. — В прошлый раз ты был рад видеть меня.

Лицо Томлинсона без капли эмоций.

— В прошлый раз я был уверен, что ты не будешь размахивать оружием по кабинету, — отчеканивает он.

Малик делает противную гримасу.

— Насколько я помню, я извинился тогда.

Луи немо восклицает: «Вау!», взмахивая руками. Слишком хорошо он помнит тот день несколько лет назад, оказавшись буквально на волоске от смерти.

— А где же твоя незаменимая личная охрана? — с издевкой спрашивает Малик.

Томлинсон открывает рот, чтобы съязвить, но его прерывают, и он победно улыбается.

— Мистер Малик, если у Вас больше нет вопросов к господину Томлинсону, прошу покинуть кабинет.

Малик оборачивается, кривя губы в глупой усмешке. Стайлс стоит в дверях кабинета, позади него Сэм и двое охранников. И, если в прошлый раз они смогли защитить Луи, в этот раз они не допустят нападения.

— Отнюдь у меня есть парочку вопросов.

Зейн усаживается напротив в кресло, достает диктофон, что вызывает настороженность у охраны, и включает его.

— Я не отниму много времени, — начинает интервьюер, играя бровями. — Итак, мистер Томлинсон, жалели ли Вы когда-нибудь, что стали заниматься бизнесом?

Гарри внимательно смотрит на Томлинсона: его лицо спокойно, руки сцеплены в замок; создается впечатление, что он впервые видит человека напротив и их ничего не связывает.

— Никогда, — непринужденно отвечает Луи. — Полагаю, это то, чем я бы хотел всегда заниматься и чем занимаюсь сейчас.

— И Ваш отец был бы доволен? — Малик постукивает ручкой по столу, и Гарри внимательно смотрит на этот жест: все так, как учил Найл, обращать внимание на мелочи.

Луи не отвечает некоторое время. Вопросы об отце переносили его в детство и юность, заставляли молчать порой долгие минуты и окликать по нескольку раз. Томлинсон хорошо помнит отношения с отцом, и, на самом деле, они единственное теплое счастливое воспоминание.

Он молчит, и на него впервые не давят, не принуждают быстро ответить, потому что у интервьюера еще полно дел. Как видно, Малик никуда не торопится.

— Он бы гордился мной.

Парень качает головой. Луи бросает взгляд на Стайлса и тихо выдыхает; обстановка вокруг владельца давит, и голова начинает болеть.

— Вопрос личного характера, мистер Томлинсон, — Луи в ответ вскидывает брови. — Многим интересна ваша личная жизнь, и Вы изумительно ее скрываете. Я могу сказать, что Вы лжете, когда скажете мне отрицательный ответ.

Томлинсон проводит языком по сухим губам, прежде чем ответить.

— Вы можете сказать как хотите, мой ответ будет нейтральным.

— И все же, мистер Томлинсон?

Луи напрягается. Гарри следует сделать знак охране и самому быть наготове.

— Моя личная жизнь — это моя личная жизнь, не так ли? Стоит ли мне распинаться, чтобы удовлетворить тех, кого я никогда не встречал? Мне не поверят в обоих случаях.

Малик кривится. Его намерения непонятны Гарри; Стайлс напряжен и зол, что его впустили на территорию отеля, но он бы не пошел против воли своего господина. Он не решается вмешиваться.

— Поскольку интервью выйдет после сегодняшней ночи, — Малик смотрит в свой блокнот, а затем поднимает взгляд, — какие у Вас эмоции на данный момент?

— Впечатляет, — признается Луи саркастически. — Великая игра Вегаса, не этого ли все хотели?

Луи разводит руками, довольно усмехаясь, и Зейн сверкает глазами в ответ.

— Может ли случится что-либо непредвиденное?

— Только если ты заявишься, — огрызается Томлинсон.

Малик хмыкает. Гарри буквально прожигает в нем дыру.

— Так каков ответ? — настаивает парень.

— Ничего непредвиденного не ожидается.

Зейн поднимается, и охрана делает шаг навстречу.

— Все будет честно, Луи, — говорит он, убирая диктофон и другие вещи в сумку. — Увидимся.

Ненужное интервью длилось чуть более двадцати минут, Гарри кажется, что прошла вечность. Он падает на диван, предварительно сняв пиджак и вздыхая на весь кабинет, привлекая тем самым внимание Томлинсона, и потирает лицо ладонями.

Луи подбадривающие хлопает в ладоши, проходит к бару и наливает в бокал виски. На протянутый алкоголь Гарри фыркает и отстраняется. Часы показывают первый час, и Гарри готов поклясться, что завалился бы спать прямо сейчас.

*

В ресторане не так много посетителей.

Столик мистера Томлинсона находится на втором этаже, откуда хорошо просматривается помещение ресторана, его посетители и работники, за которыми Луи следит особенно тщательно. Его столик не отличается от других, такой же круглый, застеленный темно-бордовой скатертью; посередине стоят солонки с солью и перцем, и салфетки.

Гарри заказывает легкий салат с зеленью и крабовым мясом, а также зеленый чай, а Луи предпочитает плотно подкрепиться, заказывает суп с листьями салата, стейк средней прожарки с картофельным пюре и салат из квашенной капусты, и дополняет обед вино урожая 1975 года.

Неподалеку стоит Сэм, дожидаясь указаний от Стайлса, и еще несколько его подчиненных.

Ресторан Дворца Томлинсона определенно не то место, где Луи может чувствовать себя защищенным.

— Полагаешь, он не лгал, когда говорил, что все будет честно? — Гарри смотрит на свой салат, лениво перемешивая мясо вилкой.

Он чувствует, как Луи замирает и прожигает его взглядом.

— Ты можешь хотя бы сейчас не думать о работе? — трудно понять, раздражен ли Томлинсон, его голос спокоен и четок, без ноток негативного помысла.

Стайлс представляет, как в его душе начинает извергаться лава. Томлинсон ненавидит, когда Гарри говорит о работе во время еды. Однако в слух он этого ни разу не сказал.

— Не могу, — резко отвечает Стайлс, и Луи удивленно поднимает брови, откладывая вилку с накрученной капустой. — Это выглядит странно и подозрительно.

Томлинсон усмехается, отпивает вино, не сводя глаз с телохранителя.

— Так проверь, — отставляя бокал, говорит он. — Это же в твоей компетенции — проверять все подозрительные вещи.

Гарри безразлично хмыкает. Он отставляет почти нетронутый салат и поднимается из-за стола, делая знак Сэму. Луи, подставив руку под подбородок, провожает его взглядом. В его груди неприятно покалывает, и чувство, что он задел парня, ударяет в мозг.

Его телефон молчит следующие полчаса; блюдо с нетронутой едой Стайлса выделяется среди пустой посуды, и Луи ненавистно смотрит на нее. Телохранитель не поел из-за него и вынужден проверять к черту никому не нужную информацию; Луи ненавидит в себе черту несдержанности мыслей.

*

— Мистер Стайлс, Вам бы поесть.

Гарри сидит за столом в своем кабинете, в который раз анализируя старую информацию о Зейне Малике. Когда один из охранников осмеливается подать голос, он отрывается от экрана, вспоминая, кому из двоих принадлежит звонкий, немного грубоватый голос. Его обладатель стоит по стойке смирно с заведенными за спину руками и выразительно смотрит в глаза Стайлса. Гарри эта манера кажется знакомой; не то чтобы знакомой, он лично каждый день с ней сталкивается.

— Ты брат Сэма? — спрашивает Гарри, переводя ноутбук в спящий режим и закрывая крышку.

— Так точно.

Его напарник боится шелохнуться и смотреть лишний раз на Стайлса, и сейчас он удивляется и не контролирует мимику, то вскидывая брови, то кривя лицо от простоты общения с начальством.

— Похвально, — хриплым голосом бормочет Гарри, а прокашлявшись добавляет: — Но я не голоден.

Он быстро сосредотачивается, когда в наушнике раздается шум. Сэм оповещает его, что Томлинсон направляется в свой кабинет и уже поднимается в лифте.

— Спасибо, Сэм, — отвечает Гарри. Он захватывает свой телефон, направляясь к выходу. — Можете быть свободны, когда придет Сэм.

Лифт открывает двери в тот момент, когда Гарри протягивает руку на кнопку вызова. Его кабинет находится этажом ниже кабинета Луи, и он размышляет: либо Томлинсон хочет с ним поговорить, либо тот едет не один.

Первый вариант оказывается очевидным.

Луи не успевает сделать шаг вперед, как Гарри толкает рукой его внутрь и заходит в лифт, нажимая на кнопку. Томлинсон недовольно смотрит на него, и когда лифт начинает движение, процеживает сквозь зубы:

— Ты не можешь распоряжаться моими делами, Стайлс.

Гарри стоит впереди него и позволяет себе закатить глаза; он не уверен, что Луи этого не чувствует.

— Могу, — спокойно отвечает Гарри.

Спокойствие — еще одна черта, раздражающая Томлинсона.

— Вы нарушаете нашу договоренность, мистер Стайлс, — Луи делает шаг, равняясь с телохранителем.

Гарри поворачивается, свысока, ведь он может себе позволить так делать благодаря его росту, смотрит в пронзительные синие глаза Томлинсона и кривит губы в усмешке.

— Я имею право распоряжаться Вашими делами, мистер Томлинсон, в том случае — продолжает он также спокойно, — когда они предоставляют угрозу Вашему здоровью или жизни согласно нашей договоренности. В данном случае Ваше здоровье находится под угрозой истощения.

Они выходят из лифта и переходят к другому, ведущего в отель. Лифт останавливается на одиннадцатом этаже. Гарри рукой указывает на выход.

Около номера стоит охранник, замечая все и одновременно ничего. Томлинсон фыркает на происходящее, останавливаясь около номера.

— Что это значит? — недовольно спрашивает Луи.

Гарри выпрямляется, убирая челку с глаз.

— Найл настоятельно рекомендует отдохнуть перед игрой, поэтому Вы здесь, — четко отвечает Гарри и не сводит глаз с Луи, перед чьим взглядом не мог выстоять никто, кроме Стайлса.

— Я польщен его заботой, — с усмешкой произносит Луи, открывая дверь. — Что насчет тебя?

— Приятного сна, — Гарри улыбается, резко заталкивая Луи в номер и закрывая дверь с обратной стороны.

Он отходит на несколько метров, когда возвращается и говорит охраннику:

— Мистера Томлинсона не выпускать до пяти вечера, — ледяным голосом отдает приказание Стайлс, сурово смотря в молодое лицо, такое же, как и его.

Охранник заикается на полуслове.

— Мне все равно, как ты это сделаешь, — выплевывает Гарри.

*

Луи заходит в кабинет, позволяя себе потянуться. Его рубашка наполовину расстегнутая, волосы взъерошены, брюки помяты на голенищах. Он идет к дивану, присаживается на корточки и, облокачиваясь, подпирает подбородок ладонью. Гарри тихо сопит, уткнувшись носом в подлокотник. Луи мягко касается пальцами его щеки, ведет от скул к подбородку и очерчивает линию нижней губы.

«Такой красивый», — проносится в голове; Луи теряется, путается, спотыкается в собственных мыслях, задерживая палец на мягких, суховатых от сна, губах, к которым так и хочется прильнуть.

Томлинсон наклоняется ближе; дыхание щекочет кожу Гарри, ресницы трепещут, и он улыбается так невинно. Заправляя выбившуюся прядь Луи тихо шепчет:

— Просыпайся, дорогой.

И когда Гарри нехотя открывает глаза и некоторое время всматривается в пронзительный, полный нежности и любви, взгляд, он задыхается внутри от осознания, что лицо Томлинсона находится _так_ близко. В животе трепещут бабочки, словно впервые он видел лицо Луи и его взгляд ближе, чем кто-либо мог себе представить.

Гарри улыбается, уже не во сне, вглядывается в радужку в глазах Луи и не отдает себе отчет, тянется ближе и едва касается его губ, когда Луи мягко перехватывает его руку, сминая пальцы и качая головой.

— Хорошо отдохнул? — он поднимается и заходит за диван, поворачиваясь к Гарри спиной. Он смотрит на суетливый город, всматривается в каждый район и, может быть, находит свой дом.

Стайлс поджимает губы, смахивая челку. Он мычит в ответ, поправляет наручные часы, где минутная стрелка приближается к 17:00.

Время спешит, и мужчины меняются местами. Луи выглядит спокойным, думающим и слегка расслабленным, а Гарри начинает нервничать и елозить на диване. Томлинсон наблюдает за ним через плечо и подавляет в себе желание прикоснуться к нему.

— Собирайся, — резко говорит Томлинсон, и Гарри заметно вздрагивает. Он оборачивается, сталкиваясь со взглядом прежнего Луи и вопросительно выгибает бровь. Томлинсон цокает. — Мы едем домой.

Ни слова больше он покидает кабинет.

*

Мерседес паркуется рядом с многоэтажным домом; охрана провожает мистера Томлинсона до дверей, а затем за ним следует только Стайлс.

Луи заходит в квартиру и в кои-то веки на него не сбрасывается груда черной шерсти, которая залижет до смерти и ей все сойдет с лап. Сегодня Клиффорд отдыхает в особняке, куда поздно ночью прибудет Томлинсон.

Гарри проходит через большой зал, закрывается в комнате. Он трет лицо рукой, прежде чем тянется к ручке шкафа, открывая его и рассматривая костюмы. Гарри выбирает черный. Первые две пуговицы белой рубашки незастегнуты, воротник послушно стоит, а пиджак, облегая талию, подчеркивает изящное тело телохранителя. Гарри некоторое время рассматривает себя в зеркале, затем причесывается и душится.

Тихо прикрывая дверь Гарри дожидается Томлинсона. Он не торопится и выходит из спальни спустя пятнадцать минут, разговаривая по телефону. Он смотрит в сторону, заканчивая разговаривать, и когда отключает телефон и поворачивается, замирает. Приятно сладкий аромат, исходящий от Стайлса, дурманит его, и, возможно, Луи теряет дар речи.

— Ты изумительно красив, — хриплым голосом произносит Луи, делая шаг навстречу.

Гарри улыбается, и милые ямочки появляются на розоватых от смущения щеках. Он подходит к Луи, вдыхая его аромат, и проводит по галстуку, неслучайно зацепляясь за пояс и притягивая мужчину ближе.

— Ты сведешь с ума сегодня любого, — Гарри смотрит в глаза, играя с сексуальными нотками своего голоса.

Луи тихо цокает, проводя языком по губам, и Стайлс пристально следит за этим.

— Мне нужно только тебя.

*

Вечер стремительно приближался, и у казино собирались молодые люди, для коих Луи Томлинсон был главным событием последних двух недель.

Майкл Миллер приезжает за несколько минут после того, как из черного лимузина на красную дорожку ступает нога Дэвида Никсона. Они кивают друг другу, пожимают руки и, бросая несколько незначительных слов, расходятся в стороны, подальше друг от друга.

Спустя несколько интервью Майкл и Дэвид вновь пересекаются, на этот раз около входа в казино, и камеры фотографов направлены четко на них, дабы запечатлеть лучшие совместные снимки.

Следующие десять минут дорожка пустеет, а затем к ней подъезжает черная тойота. Водитель обходит автомобиль, под щелчки камер выходит Найл, широко улыбаясь и кивая рукой. Он останавливается, позирует, фотографируется со всеми желающими и направляется в казино. Как правило, до появления Томлинсона за порог его владений никто не смеет ступать, но Найла его запреты не останавливают. Он пожимает руку игрокам, желая приятного вечера, и заходит внутрь. Никсон скрипит зубами, провожая взглядом менталиста, и недоумевает, с какой целью тот пожаловал. Он говорит об этом Майклу, который отмахивается:

— Нет повода для волнения, Дэвид, — Миллер улыбается на камеру, потирая ладони. — Он хороший друг Луи, этим все сказано.

Черный мерседес подъезжает в семь тридцать, и нет сомнений, кому он принадлежит. Сэм открывает дверцу. Томлинсон уверенно ступает на дорожку в черных начищенных туфлях и делает шаг вперед. На нем серый брючный костюм и черная рубашка, застегнутая на все пуговицы. Следом за владельцем появляется Стайлс; как и подобает личному телохранителю, он одет в черный костюм и белую рубашку, которая открывает вид на татуировки благодаря незастегнутым верхним пуговицам.

Люди выкрикивают имя Луи, и на его лице нет никаких приветливых эмоций, он долго ждал этого вечера, чтобы прилюдно ликовать.

— На красную дорожку в собственное казино я должен идти с охраной, — Луи останавливается посередине дорожки, позволяя сделать снимки не на ходу.

— Здесь только я и Сэм, — Гарри позволяет себе широко улыбнуться, когда видит плакат с надписью, что он лучший телохранитель.

— И еще тот парнишка.

Гарри поворачивается к Томлинсону.

— Это брат Сэма, — поясняет он.

Луи хмыкает, недоверчиво поглядывая на телохранителя.

— С каких пор у нас семейная династия?

— С тех самых, когда ты взял меня.

Стайлс кладет руку на талию Луи и подталкивает его вперед. Немного погодя он наклоняется и шепчет, что, разумеется, не ускальзывает от пронзительно следящих за ними папарацци.

— Никогда не задумывался, что для большинства этих парней и девушек ты всего лишь сексуальная мишень?

— Мне льстит, если они кончают с мыслями обо мне, — Луи усмехается; он знает, что задевает Гарри такими ответами, но его самолюбие превышает уважение и любовь к близким.

Гарри раздраженно выдыхает, усиливая хватку на талии, и они заходят внутрь, предварительно поздоровавшись с игроками.

В зале не так много народа, журналистов и фотографов не пустили внутрь, заранее обуславливая тем, что лишние люди будут только мешать. Однако Гарри заранее распорядился, чтобы посетителям отеля, заселившиеся не менее недели назад, разослали приглашение на вечер и предоставили бесплатные напитки. После он объяснил Луи, что они не должны создавать ту обстановку, которая навевает недоверчивость. Луи ответил ледяным взглядом и тем, что полностью полагается на игроков и ни о каком жульничестве речи и быть не может.

Найл не уверен.

Когда Гарри отдает распоряжения охранникам, а постояльцы веселятся под музыку, Найл стоит на балконе, с которого открывается хороший обзор на столик, где в этот момент раскладывают фишки. Майкл и Дэвид пьют пиво в баре.

— О чем думаешь? — спрашивает Гарри, присоединившись к менталисту. — Думаешь, не так ли?

Найл слегка улыбается.

— Уроки ментализма пошли тебе на пользу, — искренне радуется он. — Размышляю, кто же первым из них сдастся.

— Разве кто-то из них пришел сюда, чтобы сдастся? — Гарри обводит рукой перед собой. — Посмотри, они так уверены в своих силах, что коленки начинают дрожать у меня.

— О, тебе не о чем беспокоиться, — уверяет Найл, — предоставь это мне.

Игра начинается в восемь вечера; Луи поднимается наверх и приказывает подать виски. Ему придется снова пить одному: Стайлс на работе, а Найл предпочитает пить алкоголь только в своем ресторане. Иногда он делает исключение, но сейчас он смеет полагать, что находится на работе, от которой напрямую зависит судьба Томлинсона.

— Ваши ставки, господа.

Луи покачивается, попивая виски, облокотившись о перила, и из-под ресниц наблюдает за игрой. Он не замечает или не хочет замечать ничего, что могло бы произойти за столом рулетки. Никсон ставит тысячу долларов на тридцать пять, потирает ладони, улыбаясь, и когда шарик останавливается на ячейке с цифрой тридцать пять, победно восклицает.

Гарри поддается вперед, он рассматривает лицо и руки Никсона, но не находит ничего, что могло бы привлечь внимание. Он оборачивается, хмуря брови, когда видит ухмылку Найла. Подойдя к менталисту, телохранитель задает вопрос:

— Ты видишь что-то?

Найл пожимает плечами.

— Нет, — весело отвечает он. — Это странно, я не спорю, он во второй раз ставит на тридцать пять, и цифра выпадает. Я могу считать это везением?

Стайлс отворачивается.

— Как ты думаешь, Гарри, — Хоран равняется с ним, — как можно подстроить выигрыш?

Гарри не отвечает. Он смотрит на рулетку и думает; думает, что он мог пропустить.

— Его практически невозможно подстроить, — отвечает Стайлс, сжимая кулаки за спиной. — Вариант с намагничиванием шарика невозможен, так как он сделан из слоновой кости, я сам проверял.

— Ты проверял состав? — усмехается Найл. — Достаточно ввести малое количество металла, дать остыть и принять твердую оболочку, и шулер рад победе.

— Нет, — категорично отрицает Гарри. — С утра он был таким же, каким был всегда.

Найл улыбается, берет чашку с чаем в руки и вертит ее.

— А непосредственно перед игрой? — Хоран наблюдает, как изменяется лицо охранника. — Ты не проверял, не так ли? В любой момент кто-то из них мог подменить шарик.

— Невозможно, мне сразу бы сообщили.

— Вот как, — Найл наблюдает за шариком, который попадает на число семь, — разве Луи не просил отключить все камеры?

Гарри выпрямляется, отводя взгляд в сторону бара.

— Погоди, — Найл делает паузу, широко улыбается и не скрывает удивления, — ты их не выключил?

— Выключил, — совершенно спокойно отвечает Гарри.

Он поворачивается и смотрит в глаза Найлу, тот в ответ качает головой и переводит взгляд на Томлинсона, который, почувствовав обделенность, пристально смотрит на мужчин, вопросительно подняв бровь. Он отставляет пустой бокал, оттягивает галстук и направляется к ним. Приобняв Стайлса за талию, Луи обращается скорее к Найлу, чем задает вопрос обоим:

— О чем беседуете?

Его дыхание опаляет кожу на шее Стайлса, отчего по спине пробегает легкая дрожь, а пальцы за спиной сами цепляются за пряжку ремня, притягивая мужчину ближе.

— Делаем ставки, кто здесь главный шулер, — иронично говорит Найл.

На состоянии Луи сказывается почти выпитая бутылка виски, поэтому он принимает ответ друга за шутку и улыбается, повисая на телохранителе.

— Брось, приятель, ему просто везет.

Игра заканчивается, когда слышится звонок колокольчика. Дэвид смотрит на выигрыш, улыбается, облизывается, скалится. Ему не терпится забрать фишки и обменять их в кассе на выигрыш, но он не считает это большим достижением. До разорения Майкла осталось немного, и мужчина под конец своей жизни останется не с чем. Миллион долларов и сеть из трех четырехзвездочных отелей переходит к Томлинсону, а значит в кармане у Миллера остаются сеть пятизвездочных отелей и примерно тридцать миллионов в банковском счету, если этот старый недотепа на откладывает по доллару на свою бедную старость. Дэвид много ночей представлял разгром соперника, и эта ночь была одной из решающей; все идет по плану.

— Поздравляю, мистер Никсон, — хлопая в ладоши, говорит Найл, а затем протягивает руку игроку. — Вы потрясающе играли, как Вам удалось? Ведь мистер Миллер делал прекрасные ставки, и я искренне был уверен в его победе.

Майкл неразборчиво шепчет, протирая лоб платком.

Дэвид некоторое время мнется, широко улыбается и пожимает плечами. Неужели он не находит, что сказать в адрес своей победы?

— Повезло, — противно хихикает Дэвид. — Фортуна и все такое. С утра даже гороскопы предсказывали.

— Бросьте, мистер Никсон, — Найл обходит стол, останавливаясь рядом с крупье. Он берет шарик в руки, легко подбрасывая его и, разумеется, замечает, как крупье и Никсон покрываются испариной. — Я надеюсь, Вы не из тех, кто верит в гороскопы и прочую чушь.

Игрок жмет плечами.

— Жена, знаете ли, любит с утра после новостей слушать, — погодите-ка, он оправдывается? Глаза бегают по рулетке и испуганно перебегают к шарику, который крутит Найл в руках. — Я стал невольным слушателем.

— Полагаете, сегодня они не лгали? — не унимается Хоран, и Луи это откровенно не нравится, поэтому владелец казино встает в защиту и пожимает руку Никсона, одаривая поздравлениями.

Спустя время, когда поздравления заканчиваются, а шум заметно утихает и взгляды снова устремляются на менталиста, тот в своих руках вертит небольшую черную вещицу, которая на всякий случай находилась в кармане его брюк.

— Что это, по-вашему? — Найл поднимает руку вверх, сжимая в двух пальцах очевидный предмет.

По залу проходит шумок, одна за другой шепчутся догадки, среди которых, разумеется, есть правильный ответ.

— Какого черта ты делаешь? — Луи холодно смотрит на друга, но тот игнорирует.

— Магнит, — выступая вперед громко и четко говорит Гарри. На мгновение он находится в центре всеобщего внимания.

Найл щелкает пальцами и указывает на телохранителя.

— Смелость всегда была твоим верным другом, как и правильный ход мыслей. Разумеется, это магнит. Казалось бы, шарик для рулетки делают из слоновой кости без каких-либо металлов, чтобы тот не магнитился. — Найл берет шарик, лежащий в ячейке, в руки. — Сейчас будет интересный фокус.

Хоран подставляет магнит к шарику, и тот заметно притягивается. Рядом с Никсоном мгновенно вырастает охрана Стайлса; Луи ошарашенно переводит глаза на Гарри, в которых ничего, кроме как предвзятости к данной ситуации, не находит. Томлинсон чертыхается и удаляется в свой кабинет, опрокидывая по пути невинные вещи.

Хоран победно улыбается, ясным взглядом обводя толпу и задерживаясь на Гарри, который велит отвести Никсона в один из кабинетов. Гости по просьбе Сэма расходятся, оживленно обсуждая произошедшее.

— Уверенность Луи почти погубила его, — говорит Гарри, когда они с Найлом поднимаются в лифте.

— В бизнесе, особенно в мире казино, нет друзей, как бы не хотелось это отрицать.


	2. Chapter 2

*

— Какого черта ты устраиваешь свои фокусы в моем казино? — кричит Томлинсон, когда в кабинет входят Найл и Гарри.

Найл вскидывает брови, усмехаясь, и складывает руки за спину. Гарри отходит в сторону.

Томлинсон впритык подходит к менталисту и тычет пальцем ему в грудь.

— Ты испортил игру, Хоран.

— Правда? — говорит Найл, улыбаясь. — Я спас тебя, Луи.

— О-о, отчего же? — в глазах сверкают молнии, руки становятся холодными и сжимаются в кулаки.

— От разорения.

Луи фыркает, кривит лицо и отходит от менталиста. Он тяжело падает на диван и тянется к бокалу с виски. Гарри смотрит в окно; сейчас он чувствует себя уязвимым и маленьким, ему хочется поскорее оказаться дома, завернуться в одеяло и проспать до утра, но внутри неприятно расплывается чувство, что до утра он будет в казино. Его мысли кажутся ему совершенно неясными, однако он пытается сосредоточиться на вечере. Найл не портил игру. Он не встревал в процесс и только следил за ним, делая обоснованные выводы и анализируя расклад последствий. Гарри задумывается о подмене шарика заранее и уходит в глубокие размышления, отстраняясь от реальности.

— Стайлс! — кричит Луи. — Не время летать в облаках, черт возьми.

— Он думает, — Найл за долгое время наконец садится в кресло.

Томлинсон фыркает.

— Придумал что-нибудь? — смотрит он на Гарри, приподнимая голову и щурясь.

— Придумал, — резко отвечает Стайлс.

Луи немо ахает. Найл советует ему протрезветь и походить по кабинету. Томлинсон шлет его к черту, но поднимается и идет к окнам, прислоняясь к холодным стеклам лбом. Гарри в это время уже набирает мобильный номер и прислоняет телефон к уху. Луи наблюдает за ним, теперь уже поворачиваясь спиной к окну.

— Как можно скорее зайди в кабинет мистера Томлинсона, — устало, как полагает Найл, просит Гарри и отключается.

Луи закатывает глаза.

— Как можно скорее, — повторяет он. — Как можно быть таким вежливым со своими подчиненными, Гарри.

Гарри с отвращением смотрит на босса и подавляет желание ударить его.

— Ты не ценишь любимых, Луи, — говорит Найл, закидывая ногу на ногу. — Однажды он уйдет от тебя, и ты вспомнишь мои слова.

Луи выпрямляется, засовывая руки в карманы брюк, поднимает голову, показывая свое доминирование.

— Куда? — его глаза прикрыты ресницами, и те трепещут от яркого света. В голосе проскальзывают язвительные нотки. Но Гарри не вещь.

— Ради кого, — поправляет Найл, когда в кабинет входит охранник.

Сэм останавливается в дверях, дожидаясь дальнейших приказаний.

Гарри оборачивается и подзывает его к себе. Когда Сэм подходит, Стайлс до неприличного сокращает расстояние и начинает что-то отстегивать на пиджаке. Луи хмурит брови, с отвращением смотря на эту ситуацию, хотя, скорее, отвращение вызывает алкоголь. Найл поддается вперед, следя за четкими движениями Стайлса, будто он не в первый раз проворачивал такое. Гарри заканчивает, держа в руке предмет.

— Пуговица? — хмыкает Луи.

— Камера, — самодовольно выпаливает Найл, и Гарри щелкает пальцами, указывая на менталиста.

Томлинсон негодует.

— Какая к черту камера? Ты меня ослушался?

Гарри пожимает плечами.

— Нет, — телохранитель направляется к столу, включает ноутбук и достает из кармана флешку, в которую вставляет мини-карту из камеры, а затем и в сот ноутбука. — Камеры в зале были отключены.

— Тогда как ты объяснишь это? — Луи указывает на пуговицу, лежащую на столе.

Стайлс сосредоточенно ищет нужный материал.

— Сэм, нужно почистить.

— Хорошо, мистер Стайлс, — отчеканивает охранник.

— Как обычно, да? — Гарри поднимает глаза, не отрываясь от прокрутки файлов. — Оставишь последние три-четыре месяца.

— Будет выполнено.

Найл, сидевший до этого времени все еще в кресле, поднимается и направляется к столу. Он начинает вертеть в руках пуговичку, рассматривает ее со всех сторон, — признаться, он такое ни разу не видел в своей практике, — и, всматриваясь в дырочки, куда якобы должны проходить нитки, видит себя в отражении.

— Поразительно, — менталист выразительно смотрит на Стайлса. — И такие у всех?

— Разумеется, — кивает Гарри. Он наконец находит нужную папку и открывает записи, проматывая ближе к вечеру. Когда находит нужное время, поднимает голову и, улыбнувшись, спрашивает менталиста: — Подкинуть адресок?

— Спрашиваешь, — сияет Найл. — Сколько это стоит?

— Одна около тысячи евро.

Найл присвистывает. Ему придется разориться, чтобы купить одну себе и парочку его личным телохранителям; что не сделаешь, чтобы максимально обезопасить свою жизнь и в важные моменты упростить поиски информации. Любому в голову не придет, что на месте обычной пуговицы на кармане пиджака может красоваться камера. Найл только сейчас, обрабатывая информацию в голове, улавливает деталь: на любом охраннике Томлинсона имеется пуговица на грудном кармане пиджака. Гениально.

Заведомо скопировав нужную запись на рабочий стол, Гарри извлекает флешку, приводит все детали на место и отдает пуговицу Сэму. Охранник цепляет так называемый аксессуар на законное место, салютует и покидает кабинет.

— А теперь время юмористического кино, — восклицает Найл. Он садится на стол полубоком, закидывая ногу на ногу, и только тогда обращает внимания на молчаливого Луи. — Приятель, тебе было бы неплохо оценить это.

Томлинсон цокает, но берет стоящий в углу стул и садится рядом с Гарри. Прежде чем перевести взгляд на экран, он рассматривает сосредоточенный профиль телохранителя, на мгновение закрывает глаза, приводя таким образом свои мысли и заодно чувства в порядок.

Проходит порядком получаса, когда запись заканчивается на пойманной крысе Никсоне, но подмена шарика не обнаруживается. Однако по видеозаписям отчетливо можно отследить, как каждый раз, когда шарик опускается в колесо, Никсон как бы невзначай кладет руку на руку и регулирует основу его наручных часов. Этого недостаточно, как говорит Гарри после — без предъявления доказательств о подмене шарика действия игрока будут обоснованны как минимум тем, что это было банальное волнение.

Во втором часу ночи Томлинсон ложится на диван и засыпает, а Гарри и Найл просматривают запись с начала момента игры, и все оказывается безуспешным. Глаза менталиста начинают слипаться, не помогает ни чай, ни недопитый виски Луи. Он говорит, когда садится в кресло, о чем-то, вроде утро вечера мудренее и лучше выспаться, а с утра начать поиски заново, и его от собственных мыслей клонит в сон.

Гарри наливает себе очередную чашку кофе, похлопывая по щекам и решая просмотреть записи с начала того дня, когда он поручил Сэму следить за подготовкой к игре. Гарри полагает, что охранник мог отвернуться, что могло послужить быстрой заменой шарика. Стайлс начинается смотреть за день до кульминационного дня, но все проходит спокойно и в очередных разъездах Сэма. Гарри набирает сообщение о просьбе принести карты-памяти тех охранников, которые находились непосредственно в зале и следили за подготовкой, никуда не отлучаясь. Некоторое время спустя Сэм приносит карты трех охранников, среди которых была карта его брата Стива. Он вставляет ее в флешку и начинает просмотр записей. Сэма он отсылает поспать пару часов; охранник, разумеется, отнекивается и говорит, что чувствует себя прекрасно, сна ни в одном глазу, все-таки не спать ему не в первый раз, к тому же он, уверяет парень, не сможет уснуть, зная, что мистер Стайлс находится в кабинете и занят поисками преступления. Стайлс качает головой, ставя видео на паузу. Он говорит, что нужен будет ему с утра в хорошем виде, а сейчас охранник выглядит подавленным и сонным, как бы он не отрицал. Сэм слушается и уходит в свободный кабинет, находящийся неподалеку от кабинета мистера Томлинсона, и ставит телефон на максимальную громкость.

Стив оказывается послушным охранником, выполняющим все приказания, — другие попросту вылетали из отеля со свистом, — и находится на территории главного зала казино постоянно. Гарри всерьез решает добавить ему работы до не просто охранника, а чего-нибудь действительно важного. Например, ответственным за безопасность в отеле, там охрана, невольно думает Гарри, немного разболталась. Время в углу экрана показывает четвертый час утра, и телохранитель наконец-то замечает подозрительное движение около колеса. Крупье, которому было поручено проводить величайшую игру как минимум десятилетия, делает вид, что протирает колесо и фишки. Гарри приглядывается и полагает, что Стив в это время отворачивается и смотрит в другую сторону, однако корпусом стоит на месте, поэтому камера захватывает необходимый момент, когда крупье вынимает шарик, напичканный магнитами, из рукава рубашки, а из слоновой кости забирает с собой и быстро отходит от стола. К этому времени охранник поворачивается обратно и, как думает Гарри, пожимает плечами, ибо камера приподнимается, и картинка на мгновение становится размытой.

Гарри потирает виски; в голове стоит шум от компьютера, поэтому он переводит его в спящий режим, заведомо поставив запись в нужном месте на паузу, складывает руки на столе, кладет на них голову и проваливается в сон.

*

— Мистер Стайлс? Доброе утро, мистер Стайлс.

Гарри потирает лицо руками, сонно хлопая глаза и привыкая к солнечному свету, проникающий в кабинет. Он поднимает голову и видит Сэма, в руках чашка с кофе, которую он ставит рядом с ноутбуком.

— Который час, Сэм?

— Пять тридцать, мистер Стайлс.

Гарри откидывается в кресле. Найл спит в кресле в неудобной позе, Гарри покачивает головой, — насколько после пробуждения у менталиста будет болеть спина и шея. Когда телохранитель переводит взгляд на Томлинсона, тот переворачивается на бок, натягивая плед до самых ушей; его рука падает и едва касается пола. Гарри одергивает посторонние мысли; он включает ноутбук и ждет загрузки.

— Я нашел, Сэм, — улыбается Гарри и смотрит на охранника. — Представляешь, нашел.

— Вам что-нибудь нужно? — интересуется Сэм.

Гарри щурится, прежде чем ответить.

— Принеси чай и кофе минут через двадцать.

Сэм кивает и тихо выходит из кабинета, направляясь к лифту, ведущего в отель.

Стайлс очередной раз потягивается, стряхивая с себя остатки сна и идет будить спящий парней. Он тихо присаживается рядом с Луи, беря его за руку и начиная поглаживать. Томлинсон неразборчиво бурчит, улыбается и потом открывает глаза. Гарри одаривает его мимолетной улыбкой и поднимается, направляясь к Найлу.

— Вставай, Найл, — телохранитель аккуратно трусит Хорана за плечо. Когда менталист открывает глаза, к счастью, он тот еще жаворонок, Гарри, улыбаясь, добавляет: — Я нашел.

Найл хлопает по щекам и встает, кривясь от неприятной боли в спине.

— Кресла у вас, парни, нисколько неудобные. — Гарри смеется, садясь за стол. — Во сколько ты лег спать, Гарри?

— Честно, не помню, — телохранитель, пожав плечами, смотрит на Томлинсона. — Может быть около четырех утра.

— С ума сойти! — Хоран садится на край стола и тыкает пальцем в Томлинсона. — Луи, чтобы дал выспаться своему лучшему телохранителю.

Луи оставляет слова менталиста без ответа и молча садится рядом. Голова раскалывается от похмелья, таблетки, разумеется, ему никто не соизволил принести, поэтому он будет игнорировать окружающие звуки. Томлинсон прокручивает в голове вчерашний вечер и полночи и не считает себя идиотом ни за выпитое количество алкоголя, ни за все слова, которые он сказал. Он прав. Он так считает. Он старательно игнорирует сказанные слова менталиста и смотрит на экран, где отчетливо видно, как крупье подменяет шарик.

— И охрана этого не заметила? — спрашивает Найл, не скрывая удивления. — Ты не находишь это странным, Гарри?

— Думаешь? — Гарри поворачивается в его сторону. — В тот день в зале было три охранника. Один на входе, другой в баре и третий непосредственно в зале. Тот, кто в зале, следит за всем помещением, я поверю в то, что он осматривал другие точки.

— Кто этот охранник? — задает вопрос Томлинсон.

Гарри не уверен, что следует отвечать ему, однако игнорировать босса ему не положено.

— Стив.

— Кто?

— Брат Сэма, — уточняет Стайлс.

Томлинсон цокает.

— Не удивлен, что ты так в нем уверен.

Когда Гарри просит позвать охранника, Стив находится в баре, и Сэму приходится отчитать его и настоять на том, чтобы на все вопросы мистера Стайлса отвечал четко и по делу.

Стив присаживается в кресло напротив Гарри и потирает ладони, учащенно дыша.

— Ты помнишь тот день, когда был в зале и следил за подготовкой к игре? — спрашивает Стайлс, наклоняясь чуть ближе, отчего охранник съеживается и вжимается в кресло.

— Конечно, мистер Стайлс.

— Что-нибудь странное ты замечал?

— Никак нет, мистер Стайлс.

Томлинсон закатывает глаза.

— Какой от него толк? — Луи садится в свое кресло. Он недоволен ответами охранника и в мыслях решает выдворить его из казино.

— Предоставьте это дело профессионалам, — Найл элегантно взмахивает рукой и подходит к Стиву, присаживается на подлокотник. — Расслабься, Стив, тебе нечего бояться.

Охранник кивает и старается привести себя в норму. Найл замечает его беспокойство и приподнимает уголки губ в улыбке, похлопывая по плечу.

— Расслабься и закрой глаза, — мягко настаивает менталист. Он говорит медленно и растянуто, позволяя сосредоточиться охраннику. — Ты находишься в зале, вокруг тебя много людей, все они заняты своими делами. Что ты делаешь сначала?

— Стою около выхода, привыкая к обстановке, вслушиваюсь в слова песни и прохожу в середину зала.

— Ты хорошо помнишь тот момент, когда крупье подходил к столику и начинал протирать фишки? Каким он был?

Скулы охранника напрягаются, брови ползут к переносице, слышится протяжный тяжелый вздох.

— Мне показалось, он был чем-то взволнован. Я не уверен, зачем он протирал столик, это сделали еще с утра горничные, но я не стал ему мешать.

— Что было потом? Ты отвернулся? — голос Найла настолько тихий, что интерес к деятельности начинает проявлять Томлинсон.

— Мм, да. В баре посетитель разбил бокал с алкоголем и сильно шумел, говорил, что не виноват в этом. Он требовал администратора и отказывался платить…

«Отвлекающий маневр», — проносится в мыслях Гарри.

—…а когда я повернулся, крупье уже отходил от столика.

Найл смотрит на Стайлса.

— Открывай глаза, Стив.

— Как ты думаешь, — охранник вздрагивает, когда с ним решает заговорить Томлинсон, — в тот момент, когда ты отвернулся, крупье мог что-то подменить на столике?

Охранник облизывает губы, думает, взгляд блуждает по комнате и когда останавливается на боссе, отвечает:

— Полагаю, да.

— Свободен, — бросает Томлинсон, поворачиваясь в кресле спиной.

Гарри кивает, и Стив поспешно покидает кабинет. Гарри не думает, что сейчас лучшее время приглашать Никсона и Миллера, но когда Луи озвучивает мысли, с ним никто не желает спорить, а Найл покорно разводит руками.

Гарри проверяет время, когда в кабинет под охранной вводят игроков. Стайлс еще ночью распорядился, чтобы их не отпускали, и предоставил односпальные номера каждому, поставив под дверь охрану.

Луи сидит в кресле, проверяя отчетность, дабы занять себя делом. Но это только вид, его профессиональная маска, его мысли далеки от работы и зациклены на прошедшей игре, на том, что его действительно могли подставить. Если бы Дэвиду позволили выиграть, кто знает, чтобы потом он мог предъявить Томлинсону. Быть может, он потребовал бы его собственное казино?

— Как Вы можете прокомментировать эту ситуацию, мистер Никсон? — обращается к игроку Найл.

— Чушь собачья, — огрызается Дэвид. — Меня подставили! Разве я на такое способен?

Стайлс протяжно выдыхает, чем привлекает внимание к себе. Луи смотрит на парня, чье лицо не проявляет никаких эмоций, и желудок больно сжимается.

— Доказательства не лгут, — спокойным тоном отвечает телохранитель.

— Доказательства? — Найл наблюдает за мимикой и жестами. — Какие еще доказательства?

Гарри поворачивает ноутбук и включает видео, где видно, как крупье подменивает шарик.

— Вы отрицаете, что предложили крупье некую сумму денег, чтобы тот подменил шарик, вследствие чего Вы выиграли бы игру?

— Разумеется, я отрицаю.

— Что Вы можете привести в свое оправдание?

— Как бы я руководил шариком по рулетке?

— О, это довольно просто, — Найл указывает на часы, — в Ваших часах встроен магнит. Вы покручивали корпус, направляя шарик в нужную лунку.

Становится душно, так душно, что дышать становиться невозможно, и Гарри приходится встать и выйти из кабинета в другой, заваленный бумагами, разноцветными папками и открыть окно, окунуться в бешеный темп города, почувствовать воздух, освежающий разум на малое количество времени. Туристы прибывают в отель, останавливаются на лестнице, фотографируются, обнимаются, целуются, встречают родных или друзей. Гарри позволяет грустной улыбке проскользнуть на губах. Он не надеется, он хочет, чтобы Луи пришел за ним, приобнял и прибодрил. Этого не происходит. Гарри останавливает себя на мысли, что ему не за чем притворяться, если все идет крахом; ему не за чем строить из себя счастливого человека с деньгами, большим домом и хорошо оплачиваемой работой, когда внутри все рушится. И не только внутри. Все рушится в отношениях, в любви. Когда-то все было прекрасно, все было хорошо и этому можно было завидовать. Ссоры, разногласия по пустякам забывались, словно их не было; была чистая искренняя любовь, чувствительные поцелуи и поддерживающие объятия. Но в один миг, в тот проклятый миг, все это полетело в бездну, в огромную черную бездну, из которой не всем удается выбраться.

Когда Гарри возвращается обратно, в кабинете только Найл и Луи. Менталист пожимает плечами, когда сталкивается с глазами телохранителя, и медленно поднимается. Он ничего не говорит, покидает кабинет без привычного совета, который сейчас Гарри был бы так необходим. Гарри продолжает стоять на месте, сжимая внутреннюю часть карманов и безразлично смотря в одну точку. Его брови нахмурены, плечи напряжены, дыхание остается удивительно спокойным. Он слышит, когда Луи говорит о выходе интервью с Маликом завтрашним утренним номером, но мозг не способен правильно обработать полученную информацию, и парень машинально кивает головой, прикрыв глаза. Молчание затягивается.

Гарри чувствует, как его ведут и усаживают в автомобиль, как Луи притягивает к себе, поглаживает плечи. Уткнувшись носом в шею, Гарри вдыхает запах, вдыхает _Луи_. Он пытается понять, что с ним происходит, почему он не может нормально соображать.

Луи ведет его в дом, усаживает на стул, снимает туфли и провожает в спальню, где переодевает в домашнюю одежду, укрывает пледом. Гарри сжимает его руку, ресницы трепещут, и он едва слышно просит Луи остаться рядом.

*

Гарри по привычке просыпается рано утром, немного позже обычного. Луи рядом, и это все, что сейчас хочет знать Стайлс. Он смотрит на время и ложится обратно, подбирает к себе одеяло и поворачивается к Томлинсону. Луи снится сон, где он убегает от погони, спотыкается, встает и снова бежит. Он хмурит брови во сне, стонет, рука блуждает по одеялу, и Гарри берет ее в свою, поглаживая пальцы. Луи успокаивается, жмурит глаза и просыпается.

— Доброе утро, — шепчет Гарри.

— Если для тебя оно доброе, для меня это самое счастливое утро.

За завтраком Гарри приходит сообщение со странным содержанием, но он быстро смахивает его. Дождавшись полной заварки чая, он переводит взгляд на Луи, который выходит из душа и вытирает волосы.

— Ты будешь кофе? — спрашивает Стайлс.

Луи некоторое время смотрит на парня, словно наслаждается его присутствием рядом, тем, что сейчас он чувствует себя лучше, пытаясь запомнить каждую деталь этого утра.

— Я могу попробовать твой чай? — Луи приподнимает уголки губ.

Гарри отвечает улыбкой, направляется к шкафчикам, откуда достает черный чай и заваривает его.

— Я предпочитаю с молоком, — оборачиваясь, говорит Гарри.

— Тогда я тоже.

Гарри хмыкает, кивая головой. Луи не пил чай с молоком прежде, один раз его даже стошнило после напитка. В ресторане казино он постоянно заказывает кофе: эспрессо или американо; Луи любит крепкий кофе с добавлением экзотических ноток.

Гарри добавляет немного молока, чтобы Луи мог распробовать вкус. Он ставит чашку на его половину стола, а сам присаживается на свое место, захватывая бутерброд с сыром. Луи не возвращается, выбор одежды обычно дается ему с трудом, и он возвращается несколько раз к Гарри, интересуясь его мнением, подходит ли ярко-желтый галстук под темно-синий костюм или он выглядит как павлин, заманивающий самку.

Смахивая блокировку Стайлс открывает сообщение от неизвестного отправителя.

**Неизвестный:**

_«Постарайся не испортить себе жизнь, Стайлс»._

Он перечитывает сообщение несколько раз, быстро отслеживает номер по своим каналам, но это ничего не дает. Незарегистрированная сим-карта была действительна первый и последний раз сегодня ранним утром в районе заброшенных домов, — настоящее пристанище для бомжей.

Луи возвращается в одних брюках.

— Я не могу выбрать рубашку, — он разводит руками.

Гарри откладывает мобильный.

— Брюки, однако, ты выбрал, — с сарказмом отвечает телохранитель.

— Брюки не рубашка, никто на них смотрит, — Томлинсон отпивает чай, слизывая капельки с губ языком.

— Я так не считаю, — Гарри наблюдает за ним: каждый жест перестал быть для него просто жестом.

Луи приподнимает бровь, отставляя чашку на безопасное расстояние от драгоценных брюк.

— Моя задница привлекает только тебя.

— И еще как минимум пол-Вегаса, — усмехается Стайлс.

Томлинсон тянется за бутербродом, драматично вздыхая.

— Ты даже не ревнуешь.

— И не пытаюсь.

*

Двери в казино открываются, как только нога Томлинсона касается последнего порожка. Владелец заходит в помещение, освещенное солнцем, ровным шагом направляясь к лифту. Гарри шествует рядом, в его руках уже несколько папок и информация в голове. Сегодняшний день предполагается быть спокойным. Гарри все еще чувствует слабость, старается не обращать на нее внимание, а когда Сэм спрашивает о его самочувствии, непростительно лжет. Сэм отдает телохранителю не вышедший номер журнала с интервью Луи.

Лифт проезжает несколько этажей; Гарри, сглатывая, достает журнал из синей папки и подает Томлинсону. Владелец, увидев свою фотографию на титульной странице, предвзято хмыкает.

_«Великая игра Вегаса, не этого ли все хотели? Правда и только правда: интервью Луи Томлинсона»._

Гарри не удерживается и, пока Луи отдает приказания секретарше, присаживается на подлокотник дивана в кабинете босса, открывает журнал, начиная быстро бегать по строчкам.

_«Когда-либо бизнесмены задумывались, что их бизнес — это не то, чем бы они хотели заниматься всю сознательную жизнь? Владелец The Tomlinson Palace так не считает. Успешный в своем деле мистер Томлинсон полагает, что его отель-казино — есть его смысл жизни; это то, чем бы он всегда хотел заниматься и занимается сейчас»._

_«— Отец гордился бы мной»._

_«Вопрос личной жизни владельца одного из крупнейшего казино Вегаса остается личным вопросом. Молодой бизнесмен не дает ни отрицательного, ни положительного ответа._

— _Мне не поверят в обоих случаях, — убедительно заканчивает интервью Луи Томлинсон»._

— Уже все прочитал?

Гарри вздрагивает, захлопывая журнал. Луи садится в кресло, рукой указывая на издание.

— Дай-ка сюда, мне тоже интересно почитать этот бред.

Гарри не отвечает. Не потому, что не знает ответа, а потому, что удивлен в правдивости слов Малика. Телефон телохранителя несколько раз вибрирует.

Некоторое время спустя Луи спускается в ресторан, где застает Гарри за чашкой чая с бумагами. Неподалеку стоит Сэм, наблюдающий за обстановкой в зале казино и ресторана. Туристов стало в несколько раз больше, большинство из них наслышаны исходом прошедшей игры и задают каверзные вопросы. Разумеется, что об этом уже знает и Стайлс, однако он решает не беспокоит этим босса, по крайней мере сейчас. Луи находится не в том состоянии, чтобы знать сплетни, разлетающиеся со скоростью феррари. Внешне он все тот же Луи: солидный и безэмоциональный, и насколько бы хорошо его не знал Гарри, телохранитель чувствует, что внутри владельца что-то происходит. Ночь буквально перевернула мужчину и, наверное, заставила его задуматься о своей жизни. Правду ли он говорил, что бизнес — это то, о чем он действительно мечтал?

Гарри на мгновение останавливает ручку. Мысль о мечте Луи прочно укоренилась в голове и теперь не даст ему покоя. Телохранитель решает, что как только наступит подходящий момент, он спросит Томлинсона об этом. И если он будет в силах исполнить его мечту, он непременно это сделает.

— Может быть возьмем выходной? — Луи помешивает ложечкой кофе, принесенный пару минут назад.

Гарри отрывается от заполнения колоночек и пристально смотрит в глаза Томлинсона. Должно быть, ему послышалось: за время работы Стайлса телохранителем, инициативу предлагать выходной брал на себя он сам, однако инициатива наказуема, и вскоре Гарри перестал напоминать об этом. А сейчас он слышит это предложение в свой же адрес. Неужели он так плохо выглядит?

— Например, завтра, — добавляет владелец.

Телохранитель приподнимает бровь, на этот раз откладывая ручку с бумагами в сторону.

— Если тебе это необходимо, — мягко отвечает Гарри.

Луи качает головой.

— Это необходимо тебе, — он указывает пальцем на Стайлса, а затем принимается пить свой кофе.

Возможно, Гарри так не считает, но он не в силах спорить.

— Взгляни, — Луи разводит руками, — ничего не случится, если нас не будет всего день.

Телефон Гарри в очередной раз вибрирует; Луи хмурится, что его перебивают. Стайлс хмурит брови, перечитывает сообщение несколько раз и будто уходит в транс.

— Тебе кто-то пишет? — Луи поддается вперед, наклоняя голову.

Гарри быстро блокирует телефон, откладывая его в сторону, и поддается вперед в ответ, приподнимая уголки губ в улыбке.

— Просто уведомление, — разумеется, он лжет. — Так, что ты говорил о выходном?

Луи непростительно облизывает губы языком.

*

Мерседес Томлинсона подъезжает к центральному входу дома в шестом часу вечера. Луи треплет Клиффорда за ухом, улыбаясь ему во все тридцать два, и подкидывает небольшой мячик, добираясь до лестницы без препятствия в виде огромной черной собаки.

Гарри в это время разговаривает с Сэмом. Стайлс просит охранника время от времени информировать его и в случае какой-либо угрозы немедленно вызвать. Сэм салютует и желает хорошего времяпрепровождения.

Клиффорд приветливо виляет хвостом на лестнице, когда видит Гарри, и тот в свою очередь не проходит мимо и поглаживает голову любимца. Клифф залетает в дом сразу, как только Гарри открывает дверь, и запрыгивает на отведенный для пса диванчик, принимаясь грызть кость.

Гарри поднимается на второй этаж, попутно развязывает галстук и заходит в спальню. Луи откладывает телефон на угол прикроватной тумбочки, предварительно поставив его на беззвучный режим. Он оборачивается, услышав шаги, и легко улыбается вошедшему Гарри.

— Чем мы займемся? — интересуется Томлинсон, оттягивая галстук.

Гарри едва слышно выдыхает, приподнимает подбородок и прячет руки в карманы.

— Можем поваляться и поговорить о чем-нибудь, — предлагает Гарри, сощурив глаза.

— Конечно, — Луи подходит к нему, врывается в интимную зону, снимает галстук, тем самым наводя беспорядок в кудрях телохранителя. — Для начала мы избавимся от официального вида.

От улыбки на щеках Гарри показываются ямочки; будет глупо осуждать Луи, тыкающего в них пальцем.

Гарри расстегивает рубашку и собирается выйти из спальни.

— Ты стесняешься меня? — вскидывая брови, спрашивает Томлинсон.

— Что? Нет. — Гарри качает головой. — Мои вещи остались в другой комнате.

— Ты можешь воспользоваться моими, — Луи снимает пиджак, открывает дверцу шкафа и достает пару вешалок. — Футболки будут маловаты, а спортивные штаны как раз подойдут. Что скажешь? — он оборачивается.

Гарри молча кивает. Он снимает пиджак, вешая его рядом с пиджаком Луи, и садится на кровать, начиная раздеваться. Луи быстро переодевается в домашнюю одежду и подсаживается к телохранителю сзади. Он проводит линию по позвоночнику, рассматривает спину будто видит ее впервые. Гарри сносит голову от прикосновений Томлинсона, — сейчас ему хочется зарыться в собственные кудри. Луи касается левого плеча, обводя татуировку в виде паутины. Для Луи она прекрасна, для Гарри — болезненное напоминание.

— Ты говорил, что паутина была первой твоей татуировкой. Почему? — Томлинсон ставит подбородок на плечо Гарри.

Гарри выдыхает, поворачивая голову так, чтобы Луи видел его профиль.

— В то время, когда я набил ее, моя жизнь была такой же сложной и запутанной.

Луи оставляет дорожку поцелуев на плече, обводит каждую линию паутинки.

— Мне она так нравится, — шепчет он так тихо и сладко, что у Гарри начинают трепещать в животе бабочки.

— То же самое ты говорил о птицах, — Гарри оборачивается.

Луи цокает, закатывая глаза; он смотрит на птиц, набитые на груди Стайлса, кладет руку в область сердца и обводит татуировку. Затем он отталкивает Гарри навзничь и садится сверху, шепча: «Мне нравится в тебе каждый дюйм».

Когда телефон Гарри вибрирует где-то на полу, он поднимается, чтобы прочитать сообщение. Луи откидывается на спину; он готов простить Гарри все, но только не тех, кто их отвлекает от важных моментов.

Томлинсон замечает, как напрягаются мышцы телохранителя.

**Неизвестный:**

_«Хорошее время, чтобы подумать в выходной»._

Гарри блокирует телефон и возвращается обратно.

— Кто тебе пишет? — спрашивает Луи, перебирая кудри парня.

— Глупые рассылки.

Следующие несколько минут они лежат молча: Луи продолжает перебирать кудри, а Гарри играется со шнурком от спортивных штанов Луи. В какой-то момент Луи перестает наводить беспорядок на голове телохранителя, — хотя с кудрями Гарри это сделать практически невозможно, — и переплетает их пальцы. Гарри чувствует, как мужчина напрягается, и смотрит ему в глаза. Луи прочищает горло:

— Я немного задумался, — он глупо улыбается, пытаясь сразу же скрыть это.

— О чем? — Гарри приподнимается, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— О том, что я почти не знаю тебя. — Луи опускает взгляд. — Ты ворвался в мою жизнь так быстро и круто изменил ее, и я понимаю, что знаю тебя только с того дня, а кем ты был перед нашим знакомством мне так и неизвестно.

Гарри не отстраняется, не убегает, не замыкается в себе, он сильнее прижимается к Луи и поглаживает его ладонь.

— Однажды ты будешь знать обо мне все и никогда не захочешь меня видеть.

Луи смеется в первый раз за столько долгих недель так искренне и по-настоящему.

— Нас очень многое связывает, чтобы такому случиться.

_Очень многое._

Луи засыпает раньше, и Стайлс выходит на террасу. Ночной воздух освежает его мысли и, может быть, чувства, и ему вдруг становится легко и беззаботно после нескольких бессонных ночей. Слова Томлинсона не ставят его в тупик; Гарри понимает, что рано или поздно, но должен рассказать о своем прошлом, должен сказать, что именно его привело в казино Луи.

Вегас никогда не спит — ночные фонари освещают главные улицы города, клубы и казино одни за другими встречаются на пути, дешевые и дорогие, рестораны и кафе. Местный житель разберется в них в два счета, туристу стоит быть аккуратным. Недавние таблоиды разместили статистику, что Дворец Томлинсона в этом году стал настоящим достопримечательностью Вегаса, иным образом все заселенные номера объяснить нельзя.

Клиффорд лежит в ногах телохранителя, посматривая сонными глазами по сторонам.

Телефон Гарри в который раз вибрирует, и сейчас парень достает его из кармана сразу. Непрочитанные сообщения красным цветом выделяются на разблокированном экране.

**Неизвестный:**

_«Как долго ты будешь сохранять самообладание, парень?»_

**Неизвестный:**

_«Мы в курсе всех твоих дел и секретов»._

**Неизвестный:**

_«Ты не допустишь, чтобы Патрику сделали больно, не так ли?»_

Телохранителя прошибает током; он резко вскакивает, стул едва не падает на землю, с характерным звуком скользя ножками по поверхности. Гарри закрывается в ванной комнате, включает душ и перечитывает сообщения несколько раз. Он впервые не знает как поступить. Что случится, если он не ответит? Его могут убить, плевать. Что может случиться, если он решит ответить? Что угодно. Что угодно может произойти в этот самый момент с дорогими людьми для Гарри; здесь нельзя ошибиться, но и нельзя просчитать на несколько ходов вперед. Кто бы это ни был, им, как полагает Стайлс, нужен он сам, и поэтому телохранитель решает идти на контакт.

**Стайлс:**

_«Кто ты?»_

**Неизвестный:**

_«Кто-то, кто мечтает сделать тебе очень больно»._

**Стайлс:**

_«Что тебе нужно?»_

**Неизвестный:**

_«Ты»._

**Стайлс:**

_«Если я откажусь?»_

**Неизвестный:**

_«Ты больше не увидишь драгоценного Патрика»._

**Стайлс:**

_«Что я должен сделать?»_

**Неизвестный:**

_«Бросить Томлинсона и следовать нашим указаниям»._

**Неизвестный:**

_«Бросить — значит уйти навсегда»._

Гарри возвращается в постель в четвертом часу ночи.

*

Следующие несколько дней телохранитель раздражен, вспыльчив, неразговорчив. В какой-то момент он перестает ездить вместе с владельцем в одном автомобиле, просыпается рано с опухшими глазами. Луи он кажется обычным и повседневным.

В это утро Гарри просыпается рано, принимает душ и идет на кухню. Готовка завтрака под тихую веселую музыку доставляет малую часть удовольствия; мысли продолжают путаться и появляться одна за другой, Гарри кажется, — его мозг вот-вот взорвется.

Томлинсон спускается к подаче завтрака, одетый по обыкновению в одни брюки.

Гарри молчит за завтраком, и Луи это порядком начинает раздражать. Он смотрит на телохранителя, время от времени гулко вздыхая и облизывая сухие губы. Чай остыл и на вкус полное дерьмо. Томлинсон отставляет чашку, цедя сквозь зубы:

— Я буду кофе.

Гарри пожимает плечами.

— Горячий в турке, — он вдруг понимает, что не гребанная домработница, а телохранитель, в обязанности которого не входит варка кофе.

Луи вскидывает брови.

— Если ты не видишь, я еще завтракаю.

— Я тоже, мистер Томлинсон.

— Что, черт возьми, с тобой происходит? — владелец прожигает Стайлса взглядом, сводя брови к переносице и напрягая челюсть.

— Со мной что-то происходит? — Гарри отрывается от телефона.

Они смотрят в глаза друг друга; бушующее море взрывается, обрушиваясь на густой лес, и тот выдерживает бурю; давящую тишину нарушает сообщение.

Томлинсон откидывает приборы.

— Меня достали твои переписки. Признайся, что изменяешь мне! — поднявшись из-за стола, он не собирается слушать оправдания, которых нет, на самом деле. Луи накидывает рубашку и забирает пиджак, спускается по лестнице, сталкиваясь с телохранителем, и не удосуживается даже взглянуть ему вслед.

Мерседес припаркован рядом с домом; Томлинсон просит как можно скорее добраться до отеля.

Неизвестный номер пишет Гарри только этим утром, и он в растерянности. Паркуясь рядом с входом в отель, Стайлс дает указания Сэму дождаться его и не отлучаться из отеля на некоторое время. Гарри заходит в свой кабинет, замыкая дверь на ключ. Он открывает свой сейф, где лежат ценные бумаги и оружие, и долго смотрит на пистолет. Проходит порядком около получаса, хладнокровие и трезвость мыслей возвращается к телохранителю. Гарри не верит им: тем, кто пишет ему угрозы, но он обязан проверить. И если это окажется не глупым противным розыгрышем, если его семья находится под угрозой, Стайлс готов принести себя в жертву.

Секретарша Томлинсона сообщает, что владелец ожидает его.

Стайлс решает идти ва-банк.

Он стучит в кабинет, прежде чем войти. Луи крутится в кресле и останавливается, когда видит телохранителя. Он мнется и, видимо, впервые сожалеет.

— Вы хотели меня видеть, мистер Томлинсон? — отчеканивает Гарри, заведя руки за спину и сцепляя их в замок.

Луи закатывает глаза от официального тона.

— Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой, Гарри, — он поднимается и обходит стол, садясь на его край; руки важно покоятся в карманах темно-синих брюк.

— Я тоже, — отвечает Стайлс.

На губах Луи проскальзывает улыбка.

— Я хотел бы извиниться за утро…

— Я ухожу, — резко перебивает Гарри.

Луи хмурится, поддаваясь вперед.

— Да, я подумал, может быть нам куда-нибудь уехать, отдохнуть и все такое.

Гарри смеется, опуская голову, и это не искренний смех Гарри, которого знает Луи. Он поднимает взгляд, и ледяной голос скользит по лезвию.

— Я ухожу от тебя, Луи.

— Что? — Томлинсон шокирован. — Нет, ты не можешь уйти. Ты не можешь бросить меня!

Телохранитель грустно усмехается.

— Я делаю это ради Патрика, — он смотрит Луи последний раз в глаза и покидает кабинет.

*

— Позаботься о Луи, — Гарри передает ключи от своего кабинета Сэму. — Ты будешь лучше меня.

*

— _Ты не ценишь любимых, Луи. Однажды он уйдет от тебя, и ты вспомнишь мои слова._

— _Куда?_

— _Ради кого._


	3. Chapter 3

*

**три месяца спустя**

Найл подъезжает к своему казино незадолго до начала рабочего дня. Он паркуется и направляется к центральному входу. С порога ему докладывают о черном мерседесе, припарковавшемся час назад у черного входа. Найл кивает рукой, добродушно говоря не беспокоиться об этом, и поднимается к себе в кабинет.

Казино менталиста не такое большое и знаменитое, как отель-казино его друга Луи Томлинсона, это настоящий рай для среднестатистического жителя любой страны, — чего именно и добивался несколько лет Хоран.

Луи по-хозяйски лежит на диване и, когда в двери щелкает замок, он и бровью не ведет, только отворачивается к стене и подпирая голову руками, искусно делая вид, что спит.

Найл не тревожит друга. Он как обычно располагается в своем кресле, начинает раскладывать необходимые договоры для подписи, неоднократно проверяет их. Большую часть работы менталист привык выполнять сам; не то чтобы ему не на кого положиться в этом деле, Найл не из тех владельцев казино, кто не в силах выполнять непосредственную работу. Все договоры проходят в первую очередь через Найла, и пока его подпись не будет искусно выведена черными чернилами, они не будут действительны.

Томлинсон не подает никаких признаков жизни, продолжая, не ворочаясь, лежать на диване. Наблюдая за другом, Луи понимает, что не сможет доверять кому-либо еще, как доверял Стайлсу. За три долгих месяца, с того дня, когда Гарри ушел, когда его мобильный стал вне зоны доступа, когда он исчез, и его так и не смогли отследить, Луи перестает жить; он существует изо дня в день; дни утекают без эмоций и чувств, без привычной обыденности. Луи не может сказать, предал ли телохранитель. Для владельца это был гром среди ясного неба; в одночасье он упал и, кажется, упал навсегда.

— Почему он ушел? — Луи поворачивается, все еще смотря в потолок. Его голос ломается, и он подавляет в себе желание заплакать прямо сейчас.

Найл откладывает в сторону бумаги, затем поправляет наручные часы и смотрит на друга, слегка пожимая плечами.

— Я не знаю этого, Луи.

Луи усмехается, приподнимаясь на локтях, он смотрит на Найла выразительным взглядом.

— Не знаешь? — брови взлетают вверх. — Ты знаешь _все_ , дружище.

Менталист наклоняется вперед.

— Полагаю, ты ошибаешься, — Найл напрягается. — Поговори со мной, Луи. Вот уже третий месяц ты молчишь, будет только хуже.

Томлинсон садится на диване ровно; он потирает глаза, затем скрещивает руки в замок и ставит на них подбородок, задумываясь; брови медленно ползут к переносице, расслабляются и вновь напрягаются.

— Он был странным в последние дни, — говорит Луи спустя несколько минут молчания. — Он висел на телефоне, — владелец поднимает глаза. — Буквально.

Найл выгибает бровь, устраиваясь в кресле удобнее.

— Из-за сообщений он стал раздражительным и уходил в себя, — продолжает Томлинсон. — В то утро я накричал на него и, не сдержавшись, сказал, чтобы он признался в измене.

Хоран издает непонятный звук, похожий на ах и вздох одновременно. Он трет глаза, начиная качать головой.

— Ты потрясающий, — Найл не может сдержать усмешку. — Ты потрясающе портишь себе жизнь.

Луи поджимает губы.

— Благодарю, — владелец кривится и продолжает: — А потом он пришел ко мне в кабинет и объявил о своем уходе.

— Это все? — Найл почти не удивлен.

— Я должен был останавливать его? — Луи морщит нос. — Должен был бежать за ним или умолять на коленях?

— Так он ушел молча? — уточняет менталист.

— Он сказал, что делает это ради Патрика.

Луи опускает голову, пока Найл размышляет некоторое время. Менталист сопоставляет информацию, молчит, иногда стучит по столу ручкой и раскачивается в кресле. Томлинсон смотрит на него исподлобья, не понимая, почему его друг такой спокойный. В один момент Хоран щелкает пальцами, поворачиваясь к владельцу, покачивая головой.

— И ты все еще здесь, — говорит он, привычно сохраняя спокойное выражение лица.

Губы Луи искажаются.

— Где я должен быть?

Найл усмехается, поджимая губы.

— Ты говоришь о том, что он ушел ради Патрика, а незадолго до случившегося ему приходили сообщения, и Гарри буквально уходил в себя, так?

— Именно это я и сказал, — соглашается Томлинсон.

Менталист молчит, начиная раскачиваться по новой. Затем он резко поворачивается и поднимается, таким образом возвышаясь над Луи, складывает руки в карманы брюк и выдыхает:

— Ему угрожали, Луи.

Луи резко поднимает голову, в глазах ужас, перемешанный со злобой и ненавистью к себе. Луи никогда не задумывался об этом, скидывая всю вину на других, на что угодно, но он никогда не думал об угрозах, потому что не угрожали ему.

Луи молчит. Найл не давит. Он садится обратно, вникая в отчеты, и ставит несколько подписей. Луи чувствует боль: тупую, жгучую, пожирающую в одночасье, он чувствует это снова после потери отца и впервые не знает, как абстрагироваться от нее. В один момент он закрыл все свои чувства, спрятал их глубоко, так, чтобы никто, даже он сам, не смог пробраться, ушел с головой в бизнес, и именно тогда стоило появиться Стайлсу: маленькому и беззащитному, с прищуренным взглядом, кулаками, сбитыми в кровь. Он — такой одинокий и дерзкий — смог найти ключ и открыть ту дверцу внутри Томлинсона, а затем закрыть ее, обещая никогда не уходить. Он не сдержал обещание и ушел. Ушел навсегда.

— Ты не задумывался, почему ты все еще жив? — неожиданно спрашивает Найл, и Луи вздрагивает: то ли от звука, то ли от смысла вопроса. — Вдруг твое сердце бьется благодаря его уже небьющемуся сердцу?

— Он не мог умереть, — едва слышно отвечает Луи.

*

Найл находится в кабинете, когда ему приходит сообщение с неизвестного номера:

**Неизвестный:**

_«Приезжай по адресу 5676 E Cheney Dr, Paradise Valley, AZ 85253»._

Найл озадаченно выгибает бровь. Он не уверен в своих размышлениях, поэтому решает проверить.

— Меня не будет до конца дня, — накидывая пиджак на плечи сообщает Хоран своему заместителю.

Путь до указанного места составляет около пяти часов, поэтому менталист заскакивает в фаст-фуд, накупает себе еды и напитков и, молясь всем существующим богам, отправляется в путь.

Пейзажи сменяются друг за другом, Найл зачарован красотами Вегаса; он делает несколько коротких перерывов, давая телу передышку, и наконец заворачивает в нужный район.

— Если меня убьют в этой местности, мне только позавидуют.

Навигатор говорит о прибытие к местонахождению, и перед глазами Найла открывается удивительный вид на виллу в горной местности, откуда еще открывается захватывающий мир Парадайса и близлежащего Лас-Вегаса.

— Когда я полагал, что видел все прекрасное, почему меня никто не стукнул по голове.

Он паркуется неподалеку и направляется к дому. Двери на удивление приоткрыты, словно его давно ожидают, и менталист входит внутрь.

— О боже, — гостиная отделана в стиле 90-х годов и покоряет Найла изумительными картинами прошлого столетия. — Это подлинники или копии? Это будет стоить миллионное состояние.

Он обходит стол, касаясь его поверхности, и заглядывает в приоткрытую дверь. Там, по всей видимости, находится чей-то кабинет: многочисленные бумаги разбросаны по стулу, и Найл не решает заходить внутрь, полагая, что его убьют там же.

— Красота, — шепчет менталист, останавливаясь около лестницы на второй этаж. — Кому-то повезло иметь такое состояние.

— Собираешься меня ограбить? — слышится голос сзади, и Найл замирает, поджимая пальцы на ногах.

*

— Ты скучаешь по мистеру Стайлсу?

Луи останавливается в коридоре неподалеку от приоткрытой двери, которая ведет в кабинет Гарри.

— Разумеется, — отвечает мужской голос.

Сэм сидит на диване, наклонив голову, и наблюдает, как Эмма — одна из горничных, которой Гарри доверял убирать свой кабинет, — протирает пыль на тумбочке.

— Ты не знаешь, почему он так резко ушел? — девушка оборачивается.

Охранник пожимает плечами.

— Откуда мне знать.

Эмма выгибает бровь, легко улыбается и продолжает уборку.

— Вы разве не были друзьями?

— Нет, — отвечает Сэм. — Но он был прекрасным человеком, возможно, в глубине души я и считал его другом, но я его подчиненный и не больше.

— Был его подчиненным, — поправляет девушка, заправляя прядь за ухо.

Сэм качает головой, вздыхая.

— Был и буду, — быть может, он отвечает слишком резко. — Я всегда буду _его_ подчиненным.

Эмма хмыкает, начиная собирать вещи в корзину.

— Нашим непосредственным боссом является мистер Томлинсон, тебе ли не знать.

— Да, — фыркает Сэм, — но не мистер Томлинсон нанимал меня на работу, не он вытаскивал меня из дерьма, в котором я увяз по детской глупости, и он помог устроиться моему брату на работу.

— Ты не любишь его?

— Ему все равно на нашу любовь. Достаточно того, что я его уважаю.

Луи открывает дверь, натягивая улыбку. Эмма замирает, сглатывая, а Сэм подскакивает с места.

— Мистер Томлинсон? — впервые его голос дрогнул.

— Я увидел открытую дверь, — Томлинсон отходит к окну. — Что вы здесь делаете?

— Мистер Стайлс просил убирать его кабинет два раза в неделю, — отчеканивает телохранитель. — Я решил не нарушать его просьбу.

Луи поворачивается, заводя руки за спину, и выпрямляется.

— Разве теперь это не твой кабинет?

— Для меня прошло мало времени, чтобы смириться с уходом мистера Стайлса. Если он вернется, я не хочу мешать ему с переездом моих личных вещей из кабинета в кабинет.

Луи считает ответ наглой дерзостью. Он медленно подходит к охраннику, смотрит на него с презрением и отвращением.

— Кто тебе сказал, что он будет продолжать работать здесь? — шепчет Томлинсон на ухо. — Кто тебе сказал, что он вернется? — владелец выпрямляется. — Пошли вон.

Когда дверь закрывается, Луи выдыхает, веки тяжелеют, и он падает в кресло. На столе стоит их совместная фотография, сделанная в Лос-Анджелесе на открытии казино одного из знакомых Томлинсона. Он смотрит на нее пристально, вспоминает тот вечер, когда Гарри был не таким опытным, совсем юным, но когда его дерзость сходила на нет. Он вспоминает ту ночь, когда позволил Гарри впервые войти в себя; он вспоминает себя, немощного и податливого, залитого румянцем и мокрыми волосами от пота; он вспоминает свои стоны, переходившие чуть ли не в крики, когда Стайлс ударял по простате и целовал его ключицы, оставляя отметины, оставляя _себя_ ; он вспоминает, как Гарри целовал его всего, вряд ли осталось того дюйма на теле, где не были губы телохранителя, куда он не касался так невесомо и нежно, словно Томлинсон был хрустальной вазой; он вспоминает, как утром они занялись любовью, как он входил в Гарри, целуя его икры, и как тот приглушенно стонал, продолжая стесняться собственных стонов; он вспоминает, как они целовались в душе, как Гарри готовил завтрак и был испачкан мукой и джемом, как Луи боготворил его за еду и то, как они целовались каждый раз после откусанного блинчика, пачкая губы друг друга.

Слезы на глазах закрывают видимость, и Луи приходится их смахнуть. Он плачет. За десять лет он плакал лишь однажды, он был зол, кричал, редко просил прощения, делал все, но только не плакал. Он плачет, вспоминая слова Найла. Он плачет, что стал тем, кто разрушил их отношения. Он плачет, что, возможно, больше никогда не увидит его снова: мягкого и сонного с утра, собранного, сдержанного и гордого своей работой — днем, устало улыбающегося за готовкой завтрака — вечером и уютного в своей ночной пижаме перед отходом ко сну. Он плачет и ненавидит себя за то, что его сердце бьется, что он жив и дышит, что он существует. Он плачет от осознание, что сердце любимого теперь может не биться.

*

Перед Найлом ставится чашка с чаем.

— Рад, что ты так быстро приехал.

Менталист широко улыбается.

— Не мог не приехать, — говорит он, отпивая чай, — почему-то я знал, что это будешь ты.

— Если бы я тебя убил?

— А ты бы убил меня? — смеется Найл.

— Если бы ты дотронулся до тех картин.

Хоран буквально сияет, закатывая глаза.

— Так это подлинники?

— Разумеется.

Когда Найл допивает чай, он разворачивается на стуле, осматривая кухню лучше.

— Итак, Гарри, — говорит он, смотря на него. — Зачем я тебе вдруг понадобился?

Гарри облизывает губы и потирает ладони, которые вдруг стали потными от волнения.

— Мне нужно оружие, — говорит он медленно, словно пробует каждое слово на вкус.

Брови Найла медленно ползут вверх.

— Желательно, нигде незарегистрированное, — добавляет Стайлс.

— Нет смысла спрашивать, зачем оно тебе, не так ли? — Найл улыбается уголками губ. — Я придумаю что-нибудь.

Гарри улыбается в ответ. Он не до конца уверен, что просить Найла — это нормально, но он зашел далеко, и дело нужно довести до конца, а Найл единственный понимающий друг, не задающий глупых вопросов.

— Кто ты такой? — неожиданно спрашивает Найл, и неожиданность заключается в смысле вопроса.

Гарри закусывает губы, выдыхает и отводит взгляд. Он знал, что этот вопрос однажды будет ему задан. Он знал, что не сможет вечно убегать от себя же. Но он не знал, что первым, кто его действительно узнает, будет Найл. Поэтому сейчас Гарри не до конца понимает, как правильно поступить; он уверен в одном: рассказывать все нельзя, не здесь и не сейчас, но он может приоткрыть завесу тайны.

— Мое имя Гарри Стайлс, и я сын Джона Стайлса — владельца крупнейшего подпольного казино, который был убит в две тысячи восьмом году в собственном доме.

Найл не удивлен, он поражен уверенностью и стойкости Гарри.

— Того самого Джона Стайлса? — менталист не может поверить, что слышит это признание собственными ушами, как и в то, что столько лет знаком с сыном элиты.

— Именно, — кивает Гарри. — И с того самого дня за мной идет охота. — Найл вопросительно поднимает бровь, и Гарри уточняет: — Я стал свидетелем убийства отца, и мне пришлось несколько лет скрываться.

— Убийца знает тебя, а ты знаешь убийцу, — Найл выстраивает руками в воздухе непонятные фигуры, как обычно делает, когда сопоставляет факты. — И теперь вы вышли друг на друга и, погоди… Те сообщения тебе писал он?

— Откуда ты знаешь про сообщения? — озадаченно спрашивает Гарри.

— Луи рассказал, — усмехается менталист. — Поразительно, но впервые за три месяца он решился поговорить со мной именно сегодня.

— Как он? — Гарри не решается смотреть в глаза, он знает, что Найл и без того почувствует его боль, заложенную в вопросе.

— Не дурно, я бы сказал, — задумчиво отвечает Хоран. — Но я смел сегодня предположить, что ты умер, а он жив благодаря тебе. Полагаю, он будет долго над этим думать, и, надеюсь, не свихнется.

Гарри качает головой, выдыхая:

— Он же не покончит с собой?

— Нет, — легко отвечает Найл, — ты знаешь, что его держит.

— Он все еще отрицает любовь.

Глаза Гарри больше не сияют.

— Это сложно для него, — подтверждает Найл. — Но ты знаешь его любовь, и однажды он откроет ее для всех.

Некоторое время они молчат, и каждый думает о своем: Найл вспоминает две тысячи восьмой год и информацию из СМИ, а в памяти Гарри всплывают незабываемые счастливые дни. Телохранитель чувствует, что Найл хочет спросить его, и поднимает глаза, выразительно рассматривая менталиста: все такой же жизнерадостный и почти беззаботный, легко справляющийся с делами и стильно одетый, все тот же незаменимый Найл Хоран, которого неожиданно для себя Гарри успел полюбить приятельской любовью.

— Чей это дом? — Найл озирается по сторонам, будто их могут подслушивать.

— Моего отца, — отвечает Гарри. — А около лестницы его убили.

— Тобой движет месть, — менталист склоняет голову, — это не есть хорошо.

Стайлс напрягает скулы и хмурится, сжимает кулаки, будто готовится ударить.

— Мной движет восстановить справедливость, — поясняет телохранитель.

— Я не могу додумать что-то, ибо буду не прав в любом случае, но я и не давлю на тебя.

*

На следующий день Найл приезжает в это же время; дверь все так же открыта, Гарри сидит в кресле с книгой в руках. Он закрывает ее, запоминая страницу, и приветливо раскидывает руки для объятий.

— Я привез пиццу, — восклицает Найл. — Не думаю, что она помешает.

— Кажется, я лет сто не ел ее, — Гарри смеется.

Найл ставит небольшую коробочку на стол, указывает на нее взглядом.

— Как ты просил, — говорит менталист. — Даже не спрашивай, где я его нашел, просто делай то, что должен.

Стайлс относит коробку с оружием к себе в кабинет и запирает ее в сейфе, закрывая за собой дверь, когда возвращается обратно к гостю. Найл уже разложил пиццу по тарелкам и разлил вино.

И, конечно же, он опережает Гарри, когда говорит:

— Есть еще что-то, о чем ты хочешь меня попросить, так что я весь твой.

Стайлс не может не улыбнуться, даже осознавая серьезность этого намерения.

— Как часто ты бываешь в баре у Луи?

— Ранее довольно часто, — Найл откусывает большой кусок пиццы. — У него отличная дорогая выпивка, которую я могу себе позволить.

Гарри выпрямляется, и Найл перестает жевать.

— Третий стул от выхода из барной стойки, если приподнять его крышку, будто бы двигаясь ближе к стойке, из нее выпадет кредитка. Эту кредитку ты должен показать бармену. Он подзовет одного из охранников, который, прочитав фамилию, отнесет ее Луи, и ты должен пойти за ним.

Найл не только перестает жевать, у него отпадает желание есть, и он проклинает вчерашний день.

— Ты что спятил? — кричит он. — Ты наивно думаешь, что у меня получится?

— Если у меня получилось подложить ее, когда весь бар был забит, таким образом, что на камерах это даже не отобразилось, тебе приподнять крышку будет пустяковым делом.

— Ты убиваешь меня, — шокировано шепчет Найл.

Но он не может отказать, ибо ввязался в дело Стайлса по самые уши, поэтому вечером он направляется в казино Томлинсона, где его доброжелательно встречает Сэм, и направляется в бар.

— Хочу выпить достойного алкоголя, — хлопает менталист по плечу охранника и выдыхает, когда тот перестает на него смотреть.

Ему также звонит Луи, интересуясь, зачем он пожаловал, и Найлу приходится нагло лгать. Не то чтобы он не лгал другу, но по сравнению с прошлыми пустяками, это дело ему нельзя провалить, в этот раз у него нет выбора.

Хоран садится на тот самый третий стул, крышка которого съезжает немного в сторону, и он ее поправляет из-за неудобства, после чего слышит глухой стук. Это не было частью плана, но, быть может, так будет гораздо лучше, и ему не придется за каким-то делом подтягиваться ближе к стойке, и так упираясь в нее коленями. Найл нагибается, подбирая с пола карточку, и протягивает ее бармену, который уже поставил заказанный виски.

— Кажется, откуда-то выпало, — Найл немного кривится, когда бармен читает фамилию на карточке и подзывает Сэма.

Сэм озадаченно хмыкает, уточняя у Найла еще раз, — такова работа. Затем он просит пройти в кабинет мистера Томлинсона, и менталист охотно соглашается, залпом выпивая виски для храбрости.

Луи, развалившись в своем кресле, катается от стола до стены и обратно, и когда слышит стук в дверь и видит Сэма, не собирается принимать исходное положение владельца. Он только смотрит на него строгим взглядом, что тот посмел нарушить его отдых.

— Чего тебе? — раздраженно спрашивает владелец.

— Мистер Томлинсон, дело в том, что мистер Хоран в баре обнаружил кредитную карточку, — отвечает охранник, держа в руке кредитку.

— Так в чем проблема? — выдыхает Томлинсон. — Найди владельца и верни.

— Дело в том, что кредитная карточка принадлежит мистеру Стайлсу.


	4. Chapter 4

*

Луи дома. Одиночество медленно расплывается по телу и поглощает его полностью, когда он заходит в спальню телохранителя. Долгое время комната находилась под замком, воздух стал неприятным и душным, Луи приходится нехотя открыть окно и впустить его — свежий приятный ночной воздух быстро наполняет помещение.

Четыре утра — время, когда мысли, как правило, о самом сокровенном, доставляют сильную боль.

Луи до конца оттягивал момент возвращения в особняк: он занимал себя ходьбой по кабинету, размышлениями, беседой с Найлом. Разговор о карточке не принес пользы — менталист отнекивался и говорил о нелепой случайности. Луи не глупый; он понимает, что ничего не бывает случайно, особенно, если это связано с Гарри. Много Гарри в последнее время, _слишком много._ Луи запрещает себе думать о нем **так** много, запрещает плакать, запрещает любить. Но себя не обманешь, и все возвращается на круги своя. Томлинсон не уверен, что Стайлс вернется, не уверен, что он еще жив, Томлинсон не уверен даже в своих силах. Сердце учащенно бьется, когда мужчина берет в руку смятую записку, оставленную Стайлсом перед тем, как покинуть казино, которую Луи нашел спустя несколько дней. _«_ _Мое сердце и после смерти будет любить тебя. Всегда»_ , — убивают его, сжигают остатки нелепых чувств, и он бросает скомканную бумажку в стену, сползая на пол рядом с кроватью. Белье все еще хранит его запах: корица, мята, утренний кофе и сладкий заводящий одеколон.

Стягивая носки и бросая пиджак в неизвестном направлении, Томлинсон находит в себе силы, чтобы подняться, залезть на кровать и укрыть себя _его_ одеялом, зарыться глубоко в ткань, вспоминая его объятия.

Короткой вибрации с утра хватает, чтобы Луи лихорадочно схватил телефон в руки и после раздраженно выдохнул.

**Найл:**

_«Ты в порядке?»_

**Луи:**

_«Нет»._

**Найл:**

_«Я знаю, ты не в силах спорить со мной, поэтому прошу тебя взять отпуск»._

**Луи:**

_«Может быть я даже прислушаюсь»._

*

Гарри находится в комнате, в которую едва попадают солнечные лучи, словно это темница принцессы, которую не могут спасти, добираясь до нее и погибая в одночасье, и только Гарри та принцесса, которая спасет себя сама. Позади него стоят двое мужчин с заведенными за спину руками; их оружие не стесняясь смотрят в спину телохранителя. Телефон вибрирует, и Гарри украдкой читает сообщение.

_«Луи в Парадайсе»._

Сердце падает в желудок, нехотя возвращается обратно, и образовавшийся ком неприятно давит на стенки горла.

Мужчина напротив пристально наблюдает за каждым жестом Стайлса, наклоняет голову, щурится и морщит нос. Его охрана рядом, и, возможно, он на шаг впереди; он так считает.

В комнату входит еще один человек, он что-то шепчет их предводителю, поглядывая на Гарри, и также быстро уходит.

Мужчина делает шаг вперед, наклоняясь вперед, с презрением, полным отвращением смотрит на парня и не собирается скрывать этого.

— Так Луи в Парадайсе, не так ли? — он усмехается, выпрямляется, смотрит на Гарри свысока, сердце которого делает сальто вот уже во второй раз, предательски громко стуча, будто вот-вот выскочит из груди.

На лице Гарри не дрогнул ни один мускул; он выпрямляется, приподнимая подбородок, и, чудным образом храня спокойствие, пожимает плечами.

— Откуда мне знать.

Гарри долгое время учился скрывать истинные эмоции, в чем ему помогал менталист, и уроки не прошли попросту, — телохранитель благодарен ментализму за новые знания и навыки.

Мужчина продолжает растягивать губы в глупую ухмылку до тех пор, пока это начинает казаться отвратительным, и Стайлсу приходится отвернуться.

— Кто твой информатор? — мужчина складывает ладони в замок, ненавязчиво играя бровями.

— Кто? — Гарри приподнимает бровь.

— Ты понял меня, Гарри.

Стайлс морщится; он действует без информатора, — по очевидным причинам, — и, если однажды он наблюдал за Луи, то делал это один, теряясь в потоке жизни, если ему наседали на хвост.

— У меня нет информатора, — наконец отвечает телохранитель, а сообщение — просто повезло.

Мужчина важно хмыкает, поддаваясь вперед.

— Итак, мистер Стайлс, — начинает он, закладывает руки за спину и начинает передвигаться по комнате, — прошло достаточно времени, чтобы ты _вспомнил_ или попытался вспомнить о казино своего отца.

Гарри поднимает взгляд, упиваясь в глаза напротив; его взгляд непроницаемый и точный, глубокий и слегка злобный, оттенок заметно темнеет в светлом помещении.

— Он никогда не брал меня туда, — убедительно говорит Стайлс. — Я помню только то, что он водил меня по заброшенным зданиям Парадайса с картой, которую Вы благополучно украли.

— Она? — мужчина, чье имя Гарри ненавидит произносить, достает из нижнего ящика стола сверток потрепавшейся бумаги, и Гарри кивает. — Что значат эти отметки?

— Я не знаю, — признается телохранитель. — Я никогда не вникал в дела отца до того момента, когда его пытались убить.

— Потрясающее время было, не так ли? — ненавистник мечтательно вскидывает руки, хотя мечтательно здесь совсем не уместно. — Все было бы потрясающе изначально…

— Вы же и его убили? — перебивает Гарри. Собеседник злобно сверкает глазами, останавливаясь и складывая руки в карманы. Он ждет продолжения. — Вы убили отца Луи и даже сейчас будете отрицать?

— Мне не за чем было его убирать, — отчеканивает мужчина. — Сильный и непокладистый, сформировав свой бизнес в начале восьмидесятых, он был силен для молодого меня, чтобы с ним бороться.

Гарри качает головой, попутно сдувая челку с глаз.

— Смерть на смерти.

— Нелепая случайность.

— Их не бывает, — отрезает Стайлс. — Кто был его врагом?

— Тот, кого вы считаете своим другом.

Гарри замолкает, и некоторое время они молчат. Стайлс сидит на стуле, чувствуя, как стволы смотрят ему в спину, готовясь при удобном случае выстрелить, а когда пытается повернуться, успевает заметить стоящего в капюшоне парня около лестнице, и его с почестями поворачивают обратно. Стайлс недовольно стряхивает с плеча ладонь охранника.

— Меня ты тоже убьешь? — решается Гарри.

Каждый раз, оказываясь на этом самом месте, он рискует жизнью. Одно лишнее слово, неверное движение, громкий выдох или недовольный взгляд — в один миг ты станешь трупом, который выбросят в ближайшую лесную посадку на растерзание диким зверям. Но Гарри приходится рисковать и задавать порой колкие вопросы, находясь в буквальном смысле на волоске, когда жизнь оборвется, чтобы, при удаче, просчитать на два шага вперед. Практически невозможно остаться в живых у убийцы, которая вошла во вкус своего дела с ранней стадии своего развития. Не то чтобы мужчина, стоящий сейчас перед телохранителем и прожигающий его взглядом, готовый отдать приказ на уничтожение без улик в ту же секунду, стал убийцей в раннем возрасте, однако отца Стайлса он намеренно убил уже в двадцать лет, затем продолжая идти по трупам и строить бизнес.

— В любом случае, — в голосе не скрытая ухмылка и яд, от которых скручивает живот и начинает тошнить. — Разумеется, чем быстрее ты вспомнишь, тем быстрее ты умрешь, но у всего есть свои сроки, Гарри.

— Отец возил меня по окраинам в поисках здания с подпольным помещением, — Гарри почти не врет. — На некоторых домах он оставлял особые метки и записывал в записную книжку.

— Метки на карте могут быть теми метками на домах?

— Я не был бы так уверен, — Гарри пожимает плечами. Еще немного, и он сойдет с ума. — Их слишком много, а домов с метками едва ли больше десятка.

Мужчина хмыкает и скручивает карту, протягивая ее телохранителю.

— Допустим, я тебе поверил. У тебя есть три дня, чтобы новые метки появились на карте, и бонус в еще один день на нахождение казино в честь твоего хорошего поведения.

Гарри сплевывает, выходя из дома, на лестнице, и его грубо толкают, в обычном порядке выталкивая за ворота.

Тот парень, стоящий на лестнице, подходит к своему господину.

— Глаз с него не спускать.

*

Гарри возвращается домой в восемь вечера. По пути он заезжает в магазин и накупает продуктов на несколько недель вперед. Он даже не уверен, останется ли в живых вообще, но попытаться выиграть в жизнь стоит. Он делает себе несколько бутербродов, ставит чайник и переодевается, в особом порядке бережно вешает костюм на вешалку. Когда чайник щелкает, и Гарри заваривает чай, в руках он держит свернутую пополам карту, в одном из углу которой мелким, каким только возможно, шрифтом написано: _«Неправильное использование приведет к беде»_. И Гарри, на самом деле, не знает, как правильно ей пользоваться. Разворачивая ее на столе и откусывая бутерброд, телохранитель старается вникнуть в какие-то пометки, записи по краям, крестики и овалы, линии, стрелки и маленькие чертежи. Его глаза бегают от одних знаков до других, а мысли переворачиваются, намереваясь совершить самоубийство. Гарри не уверен, что справится в столь короткие сроки, его жизнь может оборваться в любой момент, ему на самом деле плевать на себя, ему необходимо знать, что Луи, Патрика и мать не будут трогать, запугивать и угрожать.

Недопитый чай остыт, крошки, едва попадаясь под ладонь, слетают на пол. Гарри, напрягая мозг, ставит маленькие точечки приблизительного местонахождения полуподвальных заброшенных помещений. Он выходит на балкон, вдыхает свежий ночной воздух, вглядывается в ночной город на другой стороне. Завораживающий, пугающий и отталкивающий — Лас-Вегас теперь навсегда стал ему родным, но, чтобы вернуться, ему нужно выбраться из Парадайса. И если он останется в живых, если его когда-нибудь простит Луи, если он захочет перебраться за город, Гарри будет счастлив впервые за долгое время, как тогда, в Лос-Анджелесе — в городе сбывшейся мечты.

Силуэт мелькает в ночи, и Гарри не стоит напрягаться, будучи уверенным, кто решает заглянуть к нему на огонек. Стайлс хмыкает, громче, чем предполагалось, а может быть отдается эхом, но он все же спускается вниз, предварительно свернув и спрятав карту с блокнотом и записками отца. Он выходит на террасу, тихо прикрывает дверь и опускает руки в карманы спортивных штанов. Силуэт движется и останавливается напротив, становясь таким образом, чтобы Гарри смог разглядеть его лицо при лунном свете. Но Гарри этого не нужно — он нутром чувствует Лиама Пейна.

— Даже не спросишь, что я здесь делаю? — доносится до Гарри сквозь легкий ветерок, и запах сигарет заставляет его сморщиться.

— Нетрудно догадаться, — совершенно спокойно отвечает телохранитель.

Лиам усмехается так, что Стайлсу становится противно, и он намеревается вернуться в дом.

— Не догадываешься, как мы узнали о Луи?

— Если это то, что ты пришел сказать, то проваливай — мне не интересно.

— Как знаешь, но, — Лиам специально делает паузу, тем самым привлекая внимание телохранителя, — мы решили наведаться к мамочке Энн и познакомиться с очаровательным Патриком.

Скулы Стайлса напрягаются, при блеклом свете луны и фонарей отчетливо видно, как темнеют его глаза, а руки самопроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки.

— Только пальцем их тронь, — цедит Гарри.

— О, мне это не к чему, тем более нам помешал Луи, а в его руках была дорожная сумка. — Лиам замолкает на секунду. — В Парадайсе у него никого нет, не так ли?

— Откуда мне знать? — терпения Гарри вряд ли хватит надолго.

Пейн покачивает головой, выбрасывая окурок в сторону.

— Все ты знаешь, — губы расплываются в ехидной улыбке. — Но пришел я не за этим.

— Проваливай, — выплевывает Стайлс, — иначе я убью тебя.

Лиам делает шаг, оглядывая спортивные штаны Гарри и футболку.

— У тебя нет с собой пистолета, а мой всегда при мне, — он похлопывает по бедру, сквозь ткань толстовки выступает рукоятка пистолета.

— Не в пистолете счастье, — хмыкает Гарри.

Пейн замолкает, выжидая подходящее время. Он настолько знает телохранителя, что не рискует — от него всего можно ожидать.

Гарри смотрит на город и почти забывает о стоящим рядом преступнике.

— Ты думаешь, я забыл, как вы вышвырнули меня из казино? — доносится до Гарри, и он оборачивается.

Лиам приподнимает подбородок, потому что он ниже телохранителя, и пытается доказать этим свое доминирование; его руки сжаты в кулаки и находятся в карманах; напряжена челюсть. Он смотрит в глаза Стайлса, в мыслях крутится его убийство: то, как он долго и беспощадно будет убивать телохранителя, то, как тот будет стонать и быть может даже молить о пощаде. И это одна сторона медали. Он может о ней только мечтать. Он выбирает другую сторону — более альтернативный вариант, который подойдет обоим, если Стайлс не собирается ломаться, усугубляя ситуацию. Лиам иногда задумывается, что телохранитель думает только о себе и своей жизни, ведь что бы он не делал, на волоске жизни висели все его близкие.

— Я все помню. До мелочей. Но я готов об этом замолчать, если мы поделим казино твоего отца пополам.

Гарри шокирован; немного, он даже ожидал этого.

— Что ты несешь? — наконец выдает Стайлс, расслабляя лобную складку.

Лиам пожимает плечами.

— Отличный вариант, тебе не кажется? — автомобиль с неисправными колодками проносится неподалеку. — Я в знаю, что ты знаешь, где находится казино, и ведешь двойную игру.

— Какая мне от этого выгода? — ветер теребит челку, и та спадает на глаза Гарри.

— Все живы и при деньгах, — Лиам разводит руками. — Подумай об этом.

Гарри откровенно ахает.

— Как просто, — его лицо снимает маску и выдает искреннее недоумение. — А ты не подумал, что я скажу Дэвиду?

Пейн не глупый; рассчитывать все наперед — его конек, и этот момент он тоже продумал.

— Все просто, — отвечает Лиам. — Ты скажешь, что там ничего не было, а я это подтвержу.

Гарри качает головой.

— Ты сумасшедший, — и только.

Он кивает рукой и направляется в дом. Лиам считает это как окончание, а это так и есть, он достает ключи из кармана и направляется к припаркованному неподалеку автомобилю.

Зайдя в дом и закрыв дверь на замок, Гарри достает мобильный из кармана. Час пятнадцать. Глаза начинают медленно слипаться, но мозг трезв и готов мыслить некоторое время. Гарри разворачивает карту. Некоторые отметки уже проставлены красными чернилами, он выставляет еще парочку, заканчивая маршрут. В дневниках отца нет ничего, что могло помочь ему; его отец никогда не был простым человеком: все зашифровано, кодировано, ко всему нужен свой подход, свой ключ, иначе двери не откроются, и ты падешь в пропасть.

Карта не несет удовлетворительных ответов. Пометки, обрывки фраз непонятны Гарри. Он закрывает тетрадь и несет все документы в кабинет под лестницей, запирает их в ящике и закрывает дверь на ключ, который вешает себе на шею. За прошлый день он сильно устал, особенно нервы вымотал разговор с Дэвидом. Гарри не рассчитывал оставаться в живых. Четыре месяца он водит их за нос, и он не уверен, что они не начали догадываться о его намерениях. Но, кто знает. Гарри дал себе слово отомстить за отца.

*

Солнце нещадно палит в лобовое стекло автомобиля. Гарри проснулся раньше, чем планировал, и не спеша доделывал дела. Он принял душ и позавтракал, снова раскладывая карту и смотря на нее в более трезвом виде. Он разобрал некоторые слова отца и записал в блокнот, но _«Ты все сделаешь правильно_ » и _«Путаница»_ не особо помогли ему. Гарри не был уверен, что отец предвидел события наперед.

Стайлс едет в город, в салоне играет музыка, и на трассе почти нет автомобилей, — только он и «хвост», выехавший за ним после заправки. Гарри успел разглядеть, что в салоне «неприметной» феррари Лиам, и облегченно выдохнул, ибо вряд ли Пейн устроит перестрелку посреди трассы, он все еще не заполучил часть казино.

Перед городом образуется пробка, Гарри, приспуская солнцезащитные очки, смотрит в зеркало. Возможно, Лиам догадывается, куда направляется телохранитель, однако Стайлс не хочет допустить, чтобы он знал это наверняка. Поэтому, когда дорога вновь становится доступной, и они объезжают небольшую аварию, Гарри газует. Он тормозит на жилых улицах и медленнее двигается в необходимый район, паркуясь около ресторанчика. Лиам паркуется следом и остается в салоне — Гарри наблюдает за ним через окно, а затем через кухню выскальзывает на задний двор и, перепрыгнув через заборы, выходит на улицу и ловит такси.

Гарри наблюдает за ним, стоя около дерева. Луи одет в белую рубашку, подвернув рукава, свободные джинсовые шорты и шлепанцы. На глазах очки от солнца, и волосы взъерошены, видно, он недавно проснулся. Он водит пальцем по экрану и несколько раз упорно печатает. Даже на отдыхе он думает о работе и в курсе происходящего. Томлинсон попросил Найла приглядывает за казино, ибо не уверен, что Сэм сработает на отлично. В этом деле он доверял только Стайлсу. Но Гарри всегда находился рядом, и Луи был уверен в своей безопасности. Сейчас он один, плохо спит; его мучают кошмары, где смерть приходит за ним и уводит за собой, но страшней кошмары только те, где смерть уводит Гарри, и нагло смеется Томлинсону в лицо.

Гарри всматривается в оголенные кисти рук, в шею, в морщинки около губ. Луи мимолетно улыбается в экран, и сердце Гарри сжимается от боли. Он борется с самим собой, с желанием послать все к черту и выйти из укрытия, заключить Луи в объятия, а после собрать вещи и уехать, бросив все. Но он понимает, что не может. Когда маленький мальчик подбегает к нему и теребит штанину, Луи мгновенно отрывается от телефона, закидывая того в карман, и поднимать смышленого малыша на руки. Мальчик сияет и смеется, когда Луи пытается пощекотать его, и они направляются в дом. Стайлс улыбается. Пока он жив, любимые люди в безопасности.

*

Стайлс возвращается к автомобилю тем же путем. Его не было немного больше получаса, и люди Дяди не могли ничего заподозрить. Для вида он покупает наггетсы и кока-колу, разворачивается и едет домой. По дороге ему звонит Найл, и Гарри приходится поставить телефон на громкую связь.

— Привет, приятель, — голос Найла все такой же жизнерадостный.

— Рад слышать тебя, — Гарри прибавляет скорость.

На фоне слышится копошение и возня.

— У тебя все в порядке? Ты получил мое сообщение?

— Да, спасибо, но информируй меня лучше голубиной почтой, — смеется Гарри.

Менталист посвистывает.

— Я был не вовремя?

— Довольно-таки не вовремя, — телохранитель улыбается фотографии Найла.

— Иисусе, прости, буду осторожным.

Они разговаривают следующие несколько минут, пока Гарри доезжает до дома. Он обещает держать Хорана в курсе событий своей жизни, но не обещает, что тот узнает первым, если его пристрелят. Гарри, несомненно, шутит, ибо не собирается умирать, пока не доведет начатое до конца. Он съедает парочку наггетсов по пути к дому и располагается на балконе, раскладывая на журнальном столике уже как по традиции карту, блокнот, ручки и дневники отца.

Дневников не много — всего два, третий исписан только наполовину, по большому счету там непонятные чертежи. Гарри пролистывает третий дневник вновь, и неожиданно обнаруживает на обложке три едва разборчивых слова: _«Статуэтка для мамы»._ Гарри мгновенно вскакивает, добегая до родительской спальни. Комната большая и просторная, посередине стоит двухспальная кровать с атласным постельным, шкаф, туалетный столик и несколько статуэток, подаренных отцом на годовщину. Гарри каждую берет в руки и внимательно рассматривает. На одной он обнаруживает вырезанное дно, вытаскивает его и пальцем что-то нащупывает. Он достает из середины свернутый лист, быстро разворачивает его и недоумевает. Гарри узнает подвальное помещение дома, в котором бывал несколько раз, и которое отец оберегал как зеницу ока. Помещение прорисовано до мельчайших подробностей, с пометками и подсказками. Именно здесь отец спрятал казино перед смертью, найти которое не так-то просто. Мистер Стайлс продумал все тщательно, едва зарождался его бизнес, едва он начал постройку нового дома. Много ходов, выходов и тупиков, и только два ведут в коридоры, которые приведут к железной двери богатства. Неправильно выбрав один путь и ты обречен на погибель — запутаться в трех соснах проще простого, а выбраться — настоящая смерть.

Гарри поражен. Его сердце бьется так быстро, и становится трудно дышать. Он решает все обдумать тщательно, спланировать все дела. Разумеется, он знал, что найдет казино отца, рано или поздно это случилось бы. Отец всегда отзывался об их доме как о сокровище Вегаса, но юный Гарри не придавал этому должного значения. Гарри задумывается: сколько раз они беседовали с отцом по душам, сколько раз отец мог специально говорить необходимые вещи, чтобы сын выжил и сохранил казино, и сколько раз Гарри порой не хватало времени, чтобы выслушать его, запомнить важные детали и просто понять. Гарри зол на себя. Он в смятении. Он прячет карту в карман рядом с телефоном, забирает со столика вещи и спускается вниз. Ближе к вечеру он решает проездить по точкам и убедиться, что отметины отца, оставленные на подвалах домов, еще сохранились.

*

В семь вечера Гарри отправляется в точку S1\. Окна автомобиля опущены, в салоне играет ретро-музыка. Гарри стремительно подъезжает к старому Парадайсу, — так прозвали часть северного Парадайса местные жители. Он пару раз останавливается, выходит из машины и идет пешком несколько метром, затем возвращается и двигается дальше. Он также спрашивает дорогу, и очень любопытные жители интересуются, зачем он туда направляется. Гарри молча подает долларовскую купюру и жмет на газ. Поиски метки отца оказываются неудовлетворительными. Гарри объезжает еще два места, и точка S3 теперь не черная, а синяя.

Гарри не уверен. Не уверен в себе, в своих силах и мести. Он не уверен ни в чем, кроме одного: в его сердце жива и живет любовь к Луи, одному из главных людей в его жизни. За четыре долгих месяца он впервые увидел его так близко. Разумеется, Луи был под его присмотром. Утром, когда его привозил Сэм, Гарри наблюдал, как похода владельца не изменилась: все такая же уверенная и грациозная. Он все чаще стал носить солнцезащитные очки, даже в пасмурные дни, и, как полагал Гарри, это от недосыпа и слез. Он знал, что Луи плачет. Не так часто, не так много, не так громко, но плачет. И чаще всего плачет его сердце. Луи человек и живой, и то, что работа сделала свое дело, — немного жестокости, еще больше справедливости и вдвое больше циничности, — отходило на второй план. Любовь в Луи жила и крепчала, с каждым днем, пока Стайлс был рядом. Им не нужно было говорить эти слова каждую секунду, чтобы убедиться в своей искренности. Крепкий кофе на утро, вечно поглаженные костюмы и начищенные ботинки, — Гарри не делал все это сам, но он давал указания. И Луи ценил это. Не говорил. Порой не обнимал, когда это того требовало, и Гарри сейчас благодарит его за это — иначе как бы сейчас он выжил? Как бы он бросил семью, подставляясь под пули, чтобы семью же и сберечь? В один миг их бы уже не было в живых, если бы Гарри этого не сделал, а бежать было бы бесполезно. Свидетель убийства всегда стоит поперек горла.

*

Гарри объезжает все указанные на карте 22 места за два дня. Его сон перестал быть регулярным и крепким, а общее состояние оставалось желать лучшего. С точкой S22 было покончено вчера, и метки с фамилией «STYLES» не оказалось. Гарри сел на кирпичную пыльную поверхность, подогнул под себя ноги, обняв их руками, уткнулся подбородком в колени и заплакал. Боль подступала с новой силой, и он не мог с ней бороться; он позволил ей укрыть его полностью. Он не знал, не понимал, не чувствовал, станет ли ему легче после мести. Он не знал, что это такое, но около десяти лет только ей и жил. Он медленно шел к цели, ночами представляя, как убийца его отца будет истекать кровью и мучиться, как когда-то мучился его отец. Мистер Стайлс умер спустя десять минут долгих и жутких мучений, захлебываясь собственной кровью. Гарри узнал это, порывшись в архивах местного следственного комитета, что вел дело. И в тот день месть за отца обострилась с новой силой, жаждой, жгучестью. И теперь Гарри не знает, есть ли в этом смысл. Его отец никогда не заканчивал дела кровью, но Гарри — не его отец, он не может жить жизнью другого человека, ибо есть его собственная, и только он вправе ей распоряжаться. Гарри продумал все до мелочей; местная полиция смахивает дела на полку гнить из-за недостатков улик, и Гарри на большую часть процентов уверен, что его не поймают. А если поймают — он отсидит и выйдет. Его руки будут в крови, но в крови убийцы, и Гарри, в чем вся суть, понимает, что становится таким же — становится убийцей.

Гарри приезжает в этот день поздней ночью; луна ярко мерцает в вышине неба, а звезды танцуют друг с другом. Гарри смотрит ввысь, грустным взглядом вновь окидывает город на другой стороне и заходит в дом. Он не уверен, нужно ли ему ложиться спать вообще, три часа ночи дают о себе знать. Он делает себе чай и бутерброд с сыром и огурцом, снимает костюм и уходит в кабинет отца. Каждый день Гарри входил сюда и просматривал каждую полочку, каждый ящичек, каждую книгу. Ему порой казалось, что отец знал о своем убийстве и готовился заранее. Гарри еще не спускался вниз в подвал, предчувствуя что-то, и поэтому отложил этот поход до завершения дела.

Гарри ложится спать ранее пяти утра.

*

На следующий день после обеда Гарри пишет короткое сообщение.

**Гарри:**

_«Есть разговор»._

Затем он раскладывает пиццу, съедает парочку кусочков и подогревает чай. Он не задумывает ничего плохого, когда поливает еду снотворным, и натягивает гостеприимную улыбку, когда стучат в дверь.

— Привет, — он улыбается, открывая дверь, и Лиам недоверчиво оглядывает его.

— Времени мало, выкладывай.

— Будешь пиццу? — предлагает телохранитель осторожно, зная слабые места Пейна.

Лиам облизывается, а потом смотрит на Гарри, который выглядит сегодня странным.

— Не откажусь, с утра ничего не ел.

Лиам берет сразу несколько кусков и без приглашения, что не удивительно, заваливается на диван.

— О чем разговор? — откусывая большой кусок, спрашивает Пейн.

— Чай? — Гарри указывает на горячий чайник, и Лиам удовлетворительно кивает.

Не то чтобы Гарри тянет время, именно это он и делает, пристально наблюдая, как Лиам начинает тереть глаза. Гарри _не убийца_ , но делает свое дело. Он ставит чашку с чаем перед парнем, который уже съел и второй кусок пиццы и все сильнее начинает тереть глаза.

— Что за дрянь, — Лиам ругается. — Что ты подсыпал?

— Ничего? — конечно же, Гарри лжет. — Я подумал над твоим предложением, и я могу предложить тебе более выгодный вариант, чем простое получение половины казино…

— О, да? Я счастлив, — Лиам отключается.

Гарри выдыхает. Он убирает со стола все и моет посуду, прежде чем оттаскивает Лиама в одну из комнат, та, что под лестницей отлично оборудована для пыток. Гарри до сих пор не понимает, кого пытал здесь отец и пытал ли вообще. Но не сейчас не это волнует Стайлса. Он усаживает Пейна на стул и пристегивает одну руку наручником к свисающей балке с потолка. Затем он запирает дверь на ключ и поднимается на второй этаж, быстро одевается, очищает туфли от пыли и направляется к автомобилю.

Солнце медленно скатывается вниз, легкий ветерок ворошит волосы через лобовое стекло, и Гарри заезжает на территорию, которую ненавидел всем сердцем. Его встречают несколько человек, пропуская без всяких домыслов, ведь _Стайлс всегда безоружен_. Глупцы.

Гарри достает карту и его впускают внутрь. Дэвид сидит в своем кожаном большом кресле, выплескивая мерзкие маты в сторону одного из подчиненных.

— Гаденыш, — доносится до Гарри, когда он входит в комнату. Мужчина сразу же приобретает роль сияющего и доброго человека, что становится омерзительным Стайлсу мгновенно. — Гарри! Надеюсь, ты пришел не с пустыми руками, — он указывает на сверток в руке телохранителя.

Гарри многозначно хмыкает, слегка наклоняя голову вбок и пронзая сверкающим взглядом сердце мужчины. Совсем скоро все закончится, и он надеется, что жизнь повернется лицом к нему, улыбаясь. Но он не знает наверняка и отгоняет от себя посторонние мысли. Может быть еще шаг — и он труп.

— Надеюсь, что это тебя порадует, — Гарри отдает карту охраннику, и тот передает ее Дэвиду.

Мужчина разворачивает ее, хмыкает, улавливая скрытый смысл и начинает громко и отвратительно смеяться.

— Все еще играешь со мной, Стайлс, — охрана тут же подступает к Гарри, прикладывая пистолеты к лопаткам.

_« Fuck u»._

_Да пошел ты._

Гарри больше не играет.

— Зачем мне играть, если без пяти минут я труп? Такой маршрут был для меня удобен, и получилось забавно.

— К черту тебя, — махнув рукой, выплевывает мужчина. — Что значат все эти метки?

— Всего было двадцать два места, — поясняет Гарри. — Я пронумеровал все синим цветом, а красная обводка — те места, на которых стоит моя фамилия. Не находишь странным то, что твои люди, объезжая все места на карте, на нашли мою фамилию?

— Они по природе своей тупые, — Дэвид машет рукой, и большая часть людей в комнате расходится. — И нам стоит объездить их все?

— Нет, полагаю, казино спрятано либо в точке S12, либо S21.

— С чего такая уверенность? — недоверчиво спрашивает мужчина.

— Метки значительно отличаются. — Дэвид вопросительно поднимает одну бровь, и Гарри вздыхает от его тупости.

— Ладно, едем.

— S21 ближе от твоего дома, — уточняет Гарри.

Стайлсу не разрешают воспользоваться своей машиной, и грубо толкают в мерседес Дэвида. Тот садится рядом с телохранителем и похлопывает его по колену. Они едут двадцать минут; Гарри наблюдает за сменяющимися пейзажами и уходящим солнцем. Он думает о Луи и работе в казино, в котором прошли его лучшие годы жизни. Гарри в смятении, и неуверенность пожирает его изнутри. Он не уверен, что выйдет живым и завершит дело до конца. И он так же понимает, что сегодня решающий день в его жизни. Жизнь и смерть борются друг с другом, догоняя Гарри одна за другой, и, может быть, решение Гарри сыграет важную роль. Он на стороне жизни, но давно переступил порог смерти. И если смерть его догонит, у него будет последнее заветное желание — увидеть любимых.

— Не хочешь знать, как Луи?

Вопрос застает телохранителя врасплох. Он заметно напрягает челюсть и сдерживается, продолжая смотреть на бирюзовое небо.

— Нет, — более чем жестоко отвечает Стайлс.

— Жаль, — отвечает мужчина с сарказмом. — Он стал таким грустным и пустым. Я вижу, что он думает о тебе, а ты о нем. Но вы, глупцы, оба отрицаете это.

Гарри поворачивает голову, рассматривая лицо преступника.

— Я виделся с ним недавно, в магазине, а затем побеседовали в кафе. Ты бы хотел увидеться с ним перед смертью?

Гарри чувствует, как ком подступает к горлу, и становится нечем дышать. Он выглядит сейчас жалким, он чувствует это.

— Нет, — шепотом отвечает Стайлс.

— Брось, я устрою вам прощальную встречу.

Разговор был долгим и мучил Гарри. Он вытер предательские слезы и старался не думать об этом, но мысли возвращались к исходной точке. За него уже все решено. Больше не на что надеяться, больше нет смысла переживать, любить, делать банальные вещи. Нет смысла искать выход, давно запертый для него. Нет смысла ожидать чуда и мечтать. Нет смысла доводить дело до конца.

Автомобиль подъезжает к заброшенному дому. S12 уже не выглядит таким отчужденным и страшным, как в первый день, когда Гарри приехал сюда.

На этот раз они выходят вместе. Дэвид решает размять ноги и прохаживает по отчужденным местам. Неподалеку небольшое озеро так и манит своей красотой, и они направляются к нему. Гарри молчит. Смотрит на закат и молчит, ожидая последнего часа. Он думает о промахе, старательно ищет его в каждом, но тщетно. Парни возвращаются с поисков и пожимают плечами.

— Нет там ничего, сэр, — говорит один.

Гарри медленно заходит за спину мужчины, доставая из нагрудного кармана складной нож, и также медленно и неожиданно приставляет его к горлу Дайсона.

— Думал, я проиграл? — шепчет Гарри. — Думал, я все сдам тебе.

— Не делай глупости, Гарри.

— Заткнись и слушай меня. Прикажи своим идиотам опустить оружие.

Охранники медленно опускают пистолеты и отталкивают их от себя в сторону телохранителя. Они делают два шага назад и вдруг падают на землю, и Гарри видит кровавые пятна на их спинах, а затем чувствует, как кровь струится по его руке. Тело Дайсона слабеет, и он падает на землю. Руки Гарри начинают медленно дрожать, и паника подступает к горлу. Смерть. Трупы. Ужас. Снайпер. Стайлс оглядывает ближайшие деревья, но ничего не видно из-за слез. Гарри _не убийца_. Он медленно отступает, направляется к машине и вытирает свои отпечатки пальцев. Он не убийца и первый подозреваемый.

Гарри ловит машину, когда выходит на проезжую часть, и называет нужный адрес. До дома он идет пешком, босиком, чувствуя теплый асфальт. Мысли перемешаны, в сердце боль. Гарри не убийца. Кто-то сделал все за него, кто-то помог ему, и этот кто-то теперь охотится на него. Гарри уверен.

Он приводит себя в порядок, умываясь холодной водой. Снимает вещи и закидывает их в мусорный пакет. Одевается в домашнюю одежду и спускается вниз.

— О, ты вспомнил обо мне, — Лиам поднимает голову на щелчок замка. — Только убей меня быстро. Я не хочу мучиться.

Гарри расстегивает наручники.

— Я не собирался тебя убивать.

— Я польщен твоей добротой, — Лиам закатывает глаза и выходит на свет Божий. — Можно воды? Только без снотворного на этот раз.

Гарри выполняет просьбу. Его руки все еще трясутся, когда он подает стакан.

— Ты пьян? — усмехается Лиам.

— Дэвид мертв.

*

Лиам был правой рукой мистера Томлинсона до самой его смерти, а затем стал ей на некоторое время, когда Луи вошел в наследство. Казино быстро набирало обороты: посетителей стало еще больно после смерти отца Луи, а в отеле порой не было свободных номеров. Желающих было так много, и Дворец Томлинсона вошел в тройку лучших отелей-казино после нулевых, занимая верную первую позицию. Конкурентов стало еще больше, а друзей меньше. Луи не справлялся и отчаивался, поддержка и работа Пейна его не удовлетворяла. Он понизил его в должности, когда взял на работу Гарри, который выяснил, что с недавних пор Лиам Пейн работает на Дэвида Никсона, переводя тому на счет несколько тысяч долларов каждый месяц. Их цель была в банкротстве отеля-казино, в двух шагах от которого находился Луи.

Гарри вовремя предоставляет необходимые документы, указывая на то, что счета зашифрованы и дают сбой при каждой попытке проникнуть в базы данных.

Луи увольняет Пейна, не заботясь о его состоянии и не пытаясь услышать его оправдания. Он зол и раздражителен некоторое время и увольняет еще несколько сотрудников, которые не нравились ему со времен отца, ничего не желая объяснять им. Он зол и не доверяет теперь никому. Никому, кроме Стайлса, у которого были свои мысли на этот счет.

Гарри всего лишь планировал подобраться к Никсону ближе, так близко, чтобы быть в курсе его дел. Он не планировал работать в казино. Он не планировал быть начальником охраны. Он не планировал, черт возьми, влюбляться в Луи Томлинсона. Их чувства к друг к другу были скрыты от посторонних глаз, и даже если кто-либо догадывался о них, они умело отрицали все.

Гарри хотел рассказать Луи о себе и по каким причинам он на самом деле работает в казино, но понимал, чем может закончиться его признание. Поэтому он решает признаться после свершения мести.

*

Лиам думает, или делает вид, что думает. После рассказа в его голове наступает хаос, и он пьет еще больше воды.

— Ты знал, что Зейн и Луи друзья детства? — задает вопрос Пейн.

Гарри поднимает непонимающий взгляд и сводит брови к переносице. Глаза пугающе бегают по лицо Пейна, и Лиам понимает, — ни черта Гарри не знает.

— Понятно, — выдыхает Лиам. — Зейн и Луи были не разлей вода вплоть до того момента, как Луи стал править казино. Он долгое время не знал, что мы с Зейном встречаемся, и узнал об этом после того, как уволил меня. Зейн тогда пришел заступаться за меня и рассказал всю правду о нас.

— Луи никогда не говорил мне об этом, — Гарри сидит на полу, облегнувшись о диван, и думает о том, как двух недругов связала жизнь плечо о плечо.

— Отчасти я его понимаю, — грустно говорит Лиам. — С этой работой, угрозами и прочим я зашел так далеко, что не понимал, как действительно беспокоился обо мне Зейн. И я даже понимаю его, мне бы тоже осточертела такая жизнь, и я бы ушел от греха подальше.

— Ты делал это ради денег?

— Они платили больше, чем Луи, а у меня была больна мать. Много денег требовалось на лекарства и операцию. Все обошлось, сейчас она в порядке. Я был им должен. Я отрабатывал эту сумму, бегая как собачка за ними, доставая информацию о вас с Луи, о ваших делах и планах.

Гарри качает головой.

— Теперь, когда Дэвид мертв, ты свободен?

— Полагаю, что так, но не буду рассчитывать на это, — Лиам подливает себе пива. — Есть другая сторона. И я уверен, снайпер — это ее дело.

— Я не понимаю.

— Смотри, — Пейн подвигается ближе. — Есть три стороны в Вегасе, три «шишки». Казино Луи, Дэвида и Майкла. Луи черта с два нужно у кого-то из них отбирать их состояние и убивать Никсона, если только он не в курсе твоих дел. Я видел его недавно, и он выглядел не лучше, чем ты сейчас. Дэвид, который мертв. Его сеть казино больше Майкла. А Майкл, откровенно говоря, всегда завидовал им двоим, притворяясь пай-мальчиком.

— То есть, есть вероятность, что Майкл убил отца Луи? — Гарри облизывает сухие губы и мгновенно трезвеет. Его мысли останавливаются и располагаются в нужном логическом порядке.

— Так и было, Гарри, — Лиам крутит цепочку на шее. — Тому свидетели я и Зейн.

— Черт! — Стайлс встает на ноги. Он опустошает свой стакан с пивом и потирает виски, которые начинают медленно пульсировать. — Я ничего не понимаю, Лиам.

— Я работал на две стороны. Замкнутый круг, в котором я — глупая пешка. На этой флешке, — Лиам указывает на предмет, болтающийся на шее, — видео, где видно, как Майкл подливает яд мистеру Томлинсону.

— Почему ты не сказал об этом Луи?

— Да он бы убил меня.

*

_«Тело убитого владельца сети казино Дэвида Никсона найдено сегодня в одном из заброшенных районах Парадайса…»._

Телефон Луи обрывают журналисты и другие владельцы своих фирм. Луи вызывает себе такси и уезжает в Вегас. Такие новости с утра, как правило, не предвещают ничего хорошего. Он звонит Сэму, и тот докладывает, что около отеля уже собралась толпа журналистов. Луи начинает переживать за свою безопасность.

Журналистов действительно так много, и такси едва втискивается в толпу, которая и не планирует расходиться. Охрана отталкивает их и позволяет выйти Томлинсону. Нет никакого впечатления, что он был в отпуске и отдыхал: глаза стеклянные и красные, заметные синяки, впалые щеки и действительно усталый вид. На нем все тот же знаменитый темно-синий костюм, золотые часы и начищенные туфли. Журналисты обступают владельца, транслируя все в прямом эфире, и Луи, поднявшись на несколько ступеней, разворачивается и жестом просит смолкнуть.

— Меня не было в городе, и новость я узнал сегодня по телевизору, которую никак не могу прокомментировать. От того, что вы обрываете мой телефон, толку будет мало, я прямо сейчас его отключил.

Томлинсон уходит. У него начинает болеть голова, в помещение душно и неприятно пахнет, начинает тошнить. Он заходит в кабинет и буквально падает на диван, доставая из кармана телефон и переставляя в нем сим-карты. Он звонит Найлу.

— Ты уже вернулся? — спрашивает Хоран.

— Я не мог оставаться в тени.

— Конечно, — Найл обеспокоен. — Я не знаю, что думать. Это так неожиданно.

— Я виделся с ним несколько дней назад. Мы обедали в кафе и разговаривали о будущих делах, — уточняет Луи. — Будущее оказалось скорым.

— Заеду к тебе через часок.

Луи массирует виски и направляется к рабочему столу, где включает рабочий ноутбук. Он проверяет почту, отвечая на несколько сообщений. Последние сообщения гласят об убийстве, и, честно, у Луи кружится голова. Он закрывает крышку и громко выдыхает. Он не понимает. Не понимает, почему на него сваливается столько всего: исчезновение любимого человека, убийство единомышленника. Они были знакомы столько, сколько Луи помнит себя у руля казино. Но Гарри никогда не приветствовал общение с ним. Луи помнит ссору несколько лет назад, и Гарри тогда пообещал, что будет держать эмоции при себе, однако он четко дал понять, как относится к Никсону. Луи думает, что, если Гарри жив, он, наверное, счастлив сейчас.

*

Гарри счастлив, но не потому, что месть почти завершена, а потому, что собирается скоро вернуться. Гарри не знает, как правильно это сделать, и поэтому пишет Найлу приехать к нему.

Лиам ночевал у него дома, и сейчас расхаживал с голым торсом по комнатам, как хозяин. Найл приезжает через час после сообщения и стучит в дверь. Гарри с улыбкой открывает дверь, жестом приглашая войти. Лиам располагается на кухне, потягивает чай и доедает остатки вчерашней пиццы.

— Она со снотворным, чувак, — смеясь, говорит Гарри.

— Прикалываешься? Гарри, иди к… О, какие люди!

— А он что делает здесь? — Найл удивленно смотрит на Гарри.

Стайлс заваривает чай менталисту и подает чашку.

— Он ценный свидетель убийства мистера Томлинсона.

Найл едва не выплевывает чай. Он искренне недоумевает, почему Гарри впускает в свой дом предателя.

— Допустим, что я понял.

— Но ты ни фига не понял и боишься это признать, я угадал? — Лиам расставляет ноги.

— О да, ты прав, — Найл щелкает пальцами и указывает на парня, улыбаясь. — Так, в чем проблема? — менталист обращается к Гарри.

— Я планирую вернуться, — говорит Гарри, опуская голову и рассматривая босые ноги.

— И не знаешь, как лучше это сделать, — предсказывает менталист. — Ну, предлагаю такой вариант. Ты — мой секретный гость, которого я приглашаю на вечеринку по поводу пятилетия своего казино. Разумеется, наш ненаглядный мистер Томлинсон будет там же, и после его пламенной речи я объявляю тебя.

— Восхитительно.

— Офигеть какой вариант. Короткий вопросик, а меня вы куда денете?

Найл и Гарри оборачиваются на источник звука.

— А тебя мы отправим к твоему возлюбленному, — подытоживает Найл.

*

— Да, я понимаю, что это не лучший вариант, но людям нужно дать повод для сплетен, а мое казино только поможет в этом, — Найл оправдывается. Он заезжает к Луи, как и обещал, и не выглядит взволнованным. Они сначала обсуждают последние роковые события, и Луи в недоумении. Он чувствует то предательское состояние, когда умер его отец, а сейчас он чувствует себя еще и потерянным. Мысли об убийстве становятся единственными мыслями, и Луи на миг позволяет себе представить, что будет с казино, если его убьют.

— Не думай об этом, — прерывает Найл. — Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, просто не думай об этом.

Луи закатывает глаза, складывая руки в замок.

— Ты не понимаешь, — отвечает он, и Найл знает, что он переводит тему. — Люди уже сплетничают, пресса пишет глупые статьи, приплетая пол-Вегаса как врагов Дэвида. Не находишь, что будет выглядеть странно?

— Пиар не всегда строится на хороших событиях.

— Иди к черту, — Луи отворачивается на кресле.

Найл в ответ только смеется.


	5. Chapter 5

*

Весть о вечеринке проносится по всему городу и оставляет не самый приятный отпечаток. Глупые СМИ пишут о пиаре и уважени и , о глупости и наживании на смерт и человека денег, которые «уйдут непонятно на что». Найла это никак не трогает. Он открытый и жизнерадостный человек, на многие вещи смотрит с улыбкой и откровенным «мне все равно, приятель, дверь справа по коридору». Луи звонит ему несколько раз на неделе, чувствуя себя так, будто это он проводит вечеринку. Следствие убийства тянется с медленной скоростью из-за нед остатков улик. К Луи несколько раз приходят с допросом, и каждый раз он повторяет одно и то же, забывая о ссорах с телохранителем. 

Теперь Луи не думает о нем так часто, но и не забывает его. Любовь и память медленно уходят на второй план, Луи думает о предстоящем созыве владельцев казино. Разумеется, каждый из них будет действовать дальше, но на данный момент никто не знает, кому отойдет сеть казино и многомиллионное состояние владельца. Конечно, завещание не раскроют при них, об этом не может быть даже одной мысли, и Луи не думает об этом, разве что мгновение, но выдвинуть свои кандидатуры захотят каждый. Луи зовет с собой Найла, не то чтобы тот вовсе не собирается приходить, но обычно он не посещает такие мероприятия, только если Луи не приглашает с собой.

Мимолетно проскакивает имя Лиама, и разговор уходит в ненужное русло. Мужчины в солидном возрасте вспоминают молодость, и только Луи совершенно не слушает их. Его немного удивляет, по какому поводу они вспоминают этого негодяя, и Найл решает сказать, что Лиам работал у Никсона. Луи удивляется еще больше, вскидывая брови.

— В самом деле? — он прокручивает часы на руке, проверяя время.

— Я полагал, ты был в курсе, — отвечает Найл. — Все знали об этом.

Менталист, разумеется, был в курсе о незнании Луи некоторой информации, о которой знали все, и поэтому решил, что сейчас узнать о некоторых данных самое время, что не должно усугубить ситуацию. Он не промахивается: Луи продолжает вести себя спокойно и непринужденно. Его мнение спрашивали редко, но оно было ценным. Как правило, Луи не любил высказываться и делал так, как считал нужным. Порой его это забавляло.

В конце собрания, от которого толку действительно было мало, Найл объявляет о вечеринке и приглашает каждого присутствующего принять в нем участие. Владельцы любезно, а некоторые даже и льстиво, соглашаются.

— Так ты придешь? — уточняет Найл, протягивая приглашение.

— У меня есть право пропустить такое грандиозное событие? — с юмором в голосе отвечает Томлинсон. — Секретный гость?

— Ага, — Найл широко улыбается. — Надо же всех удивить. Неплохая идея, не так ли?

— Меня мало чем удивишь, — напоминает Луи.

Найл удобнее располагается в кресле и берет в руки принесенную секретаршей чашечку с чаем.

— Поверь, этим человеком я тебя точно удивлю.

Луи хмыкает, облокачиваясь задом о край стола. Он складывает руки на груди и смотрит в окно, где солнце только что укрылось за облаками.

— Как поживает Патрик? — Найл прерывает долгие размышления Луи.

Томлинсон поворачивает голову в его сторону и расплывается в улыбке.

— Растет, — протягивает Луи. — Смышленый малыш требует возвращения домой.

— А ты? — Найл поднимает сияющий взгляд, наполненный теплом, пониманием и любовью. Он всегда так смотрит, когда речь заходит о детях, хотя о своих еще не задумывается, но Патрик для него такой родной и необходимый в его жизни, и Найл чувствует, что обязан оберегать мальчика.

— Я не готов, — голос Луи становится тихим и грустным.

Найл встает и подходит к другу. Он похлопывает его по плечу и протягивает чай.

— Скоро все наладится, — утешение, ставшее для Луи пустыми словами.

*

День вечеринки выпадает на пятницу. Гарри надевает синий костюм, не то чтобы он заранее знает, в каком костюме Луи посещает светские мероприятия, но он знает. Он волнуется, сначала не так много, и за день, кажется, выпивает больше двух литров воды и чая. Он практически ничего не ест под вечер, и Лиам заставляет съесть утреннюю пиццу «чтоб живот не урчал». Гарри соглашается. Их отношения налаживаются, и они находят подход друг к другу. Лиам один раз звонит Зейну по FaceTime, и Гарри ненароком появляется перед камерой. Лиам вкратце обрисовывает всю ситуацию, и Зейн рассказывает о том, что ему на почту были присланы фотографии анонимно. Гарри решает поговорить об этом позже. Он волнуется, когда едет за рулем, а в салоне играет кантри. Он волнуется еще больше, когда подъезжает к Вегасу и высаживает Лиама на перекрестке. А когда он видит подъезжающий черный автомобиль, когда на красную дорожку ступает Луи, когда рядом с ним появляется Сэм, и Томлинсон одаривает журналистов своей улыбкой единственный раз и направляется внутрь, сердце Гарри замирает и подпрыгивает, отдаваясь в висках, горле и во всем теле. Пальцы на ногах сжимаются, и он хочет все прекратить. Волнение скоро поглотит его с головой, и тогда это будет похоже на настоящую паническую атаку.

Гарри смущен, когда, подъезжая к казино с другой стороны, ему открывают дверь. Он рваным движением надевает на себя очки с темными линзами и заходит внутрь. Отсюда музыка приглушенно бьет по стенам, и народ только собирается. Гарри не знает, куда ему деться, поэтому он засовывает руки в карманы брюк, нащупывая телефон, пока охранник докладывает своему боссу о прибытии секретного гостя. Гарри не уверен, что он делает это правильно. Он не знает, и от этого состояние только ухудшается, что по отношению к Луи он поступает неправильно. Он размышляет, что ему пришлось прибегнуть к помощи менталиста, в то время как Луи даже не знает, что он жив. Он вспоминает разговор Луи и Найла, и по-настоящему боится за мужчину. Сердце начинает биться еще больше, и когда в затемненном коридоре показывается Хоран, Гарри чувствует, как скоро потеряет сознание.

Найл приветливо похлопывает парня по плечу и ободряюще говорит:

— Не стоит так переживать, — они идут по длинному и узкому коридору. — Уверен, все пройдет просто замечательно.

Гарри неоднозначно хмыкает и останавливается. Телохранитель не скрывает свою печаль, и глаза едва не наполняются слезами, потому что Гарри, черт возьми, устал.

— Я не уверен, — шепчет Гарри. — Не уверен, что это правильно.

Найл, улыбаясь, закатывает глаза и подходит ближе.

— Отступать некуда, приятель, — для Гарри это звучит удрученно, и ему становится еще больнее внутри. Гарри, по правде сказать, готов уйти прямо сейчас. — К тому же, Луи уже здесь.

Стайлс испуганно поднимает глаза. Сердце, которое вроде бы успокоилось, забилось еще сильнее, казалось, что он прямо сейчас выпрыгнет из груди и будет биться уже на полу, не в силах остановиться. Гарри облизывает пересохшие губы и сильнее сжимает руки в кулаки, оставляя их в карманах для спокойствия. Найл приметил этот жест еще сразу, но сейчас не стал ничего говорить. Он представлял, как плохо и больно далось Гарри это решение, ведь дело не закончено до конца, а телохранитель в полшага от возвращения.

— Приведи себя в порядок, — легко улыбается Найл, навевая свою беззаботность. — Мэтт все покажет и будет рядом с тобой во время поздравлений.

Гарри благодарит менталиста, и они расстаются. Мэтт ведет парня в туалет для персонала, проверяя, что там никого нет, как и поблизости, он пропускает Стайлса. Соседняя дверь открывается буквально сразу же, и перед охранником оказывается Луи Томлинсон, стряхивая оставшиеся капли с рук. Луи вопросительно поднимает бровь, указывая в сторону двери.

— Найл тоже здесь? — Луи готов дождаться друга, но ответ даже не разочаровывает его.

— Нет, мистер Томлинсон. Мистер Хоран в своем кабинете, — Мэтт чем-то напоминает Томлинсону Сэма — будто его копия, отчеканивающая заученные слова.

— Тогда кто там? — Луи стоило бы уйти, и мужчина сам понимает это, но любопытство берет верх.

Мэтт поднимает подбородок чуть выше, заглядывая Томлинсону в глаза.

— Секретный гость.

Луи ахает, и любопытство усиливается. Он бросает беглый взгляд на часы и, только хмыкая в ответ охраннику, выходит из помещения.

Гарри стоит за дверью, его руки начинаются трястись, и он, едва сохраняя уверенность, которой не осталось вообще, выходит в коридор. Мэтт вопросительно выгибает бровь, и Гарри кивает, и они оба направляются к месту проведения мероприятия через другой ход. Гарри постоянно путается в собственных ногах и спотыкается, задевая разные предметы. Он думает, что если разобьет хоть что-то, будет оплачивать Найлу все его прихоти до конца своей жизни. На самом деле он успокаивает себя, переводя ситуацию в юмор. Ему становится легче, и он натягивает улыбку, которая исчезает, когда Гарри слышит звонкий знакомый до боли в груди смех.

Мероприятие начинается только через полчаса. Гарри сидит на стуле, покачивая ногами и попивая коктейль. Найл появляется в дверях, подмигивая парню. Он ничего не говорит и молча заходит в зал, где его приветствуют громкие аплодисменты и слышны затворы камер.

Найл улыбается привычной лучезарной улыбкой, показывая сияющие зубы. Он немного наклоняется вперед, приветствуя всех, и намеренно встречается с глазами Луи. Тот выглядит спокойным, покачивая ногой сидя на мягком стуле, и Найл усмехается, ведь его другу осталось совершенно немного времени.

— Я рад приветствовать всех, кто принял мое приглашение и находится в этом зале, — начинает Найл. Его речь не спланирована заранее, но менталист продолжает выглядеть уверенным. Шарлатанство в юные годы сделало из него амбициозно-уверенного в себе человека. — Многие из вас, наверняка, осуждают меня, и не стоит отвергать правду, я вижу все по вашим глазам. Но пиар, реклама и прочее, называйте как хотите, не всегда строится на добрых событиях, однако в моем случае это стечение обстоятельств. Ведь именно в этот день было открыто мое казино, и, быть может, кто-то из вас точно стоял на том же самом месте. Я хочу выделить сегодня человека, моего лучшего друга, компаньона, коллегу, именно в такой последовательности, прошу заметить, без которого я — был бы не я. — Найл поворачивается, взглядом приглашая Томлинсона подняться, и тот уже на полпути от постановочной сцены. В его руке фужер с шампанским, и он все еще не отразим. — Луи Томлинсон — король бизнеса всего Лас-Вегаса!

Луи улыбается, и десятки камер запечатлевают его счастливую улыбку. Он некоторое время крутит фужер в руке, давая толпе стихнуть, и поворачивается вполоборота к Найлу.

— Счастлив видеть тебя здесь и знать, что мы затеяли это не просто так, — голос Томлинсона чист и высок, и кто-то думает, что ангелы и в прям разговаривают с людьми, но для них Луи — ангел ада, ибо они не знают его настоящего, на самом-то деле. — Однажды ты отговаривал меня от бизнеса, затем то же самое делал я, а теперь взгляни, где оба мы находимся сейчас. — Луи обводит всех рукой. — И признай уже, наконец, что мы оба с тобой два короля.

— Я и без тебя знаю, что я король, — иронично отвечает Найл. Он замечает, как гостям становится скучно, хотя мероприятие длится не более пятнадцати минут, поэтому смело полагает, — десерт пора объявлять. — Ну, что же, я полагаю, вы все заждались, ибо я обещал вас секретного гостя. Этот человек, — Хоран делает паузу, выжидающе смотря вперед, — великолепен. Добрый и рассудительный, мы поначалу слегка ненавидели друг друга, но судьба нас завела на ту дорогу, где враги стали друзьями. Секретный гость моего шоу — Гарри Стайлс!

Двери распахиваются неожиданно и со звуком, и камеры мгновенно отворачиваются в их сторону. Гарри, откровенно улыбаясь, уверенно ступает на красный ковер и под удивленные взгляды направляется к Найлу. Он видит Луи. Сразу. И его взгляд смягчается и едва становится жалким, но он вовремя приходит в себя. Найл наблюдает сразу за обоими, и он готов поклясться, что удивить Томлинсона точно смог. Луи, кажется, не чувствует ничего. Его рука с фужером медленно опускается вниз, и он поджимает пальцы на ногах, как будто это его самооборона, но он всего лишь удивлен и напуган. Он следит за каждым шагом Гарри, скользит по его лицу, непонятно зачем отмечая, что волосы стали немного длиннее и сильнее завиты. Луи делает шаг в сторону, машинально, когда Гарри поднимается наверх и пожимает руку менталисту, а затем приобнимает его. Стайлс не уверен, что должен сказать, но считает, что молчать и улыбаться в этом случае отменяется. Поэтому он поворачивается к публике, заведя руки за спину, и поддается вперед.

— Привет всем, — голос, и теперь это все, о чем думает Луи. Слишком громкий для него и такой живой. Гарри живой, а у Луи дергается сердце и сжимается желудок, отчего начинает тошнить. — Рад вернуться и увидеть всех вас. Подразумевая завтрашние заголовки, я хочу сказать, что я был вынужден на некоторое время покинуть город и работу, чтобы решить некоторые проблемы. Но сейчас я здесь и перед вами, и ваши лица так удивлены, но это всего лишь я, простите Найла, если он разочаровал вас.

— Вы собираетесь вернуться в казино мистера Томлинсона? — доносится из толпы, и Гарри пытается понять, в какую сторону смотреть, но почему-то первым делом смотрит на Луи, а тот медленно поворачивает голову и смотрит на него.

— Разумеется, если мистер Томлинсон позволит мне это сделать.

Камеры направляют на владельца, и Луи хочется умереть. Он стоит неподвижно, сжимая кулаки до побеления костяшек. Его мысли сейчас, должно быть, переполнены всем и сразу, внутри начинает подниматься полнейший хаос, но его выдержка, стойкость, непроницаемость взгляда — для Луи словно не существует Гарри теперь.

— Мистер Стайлс, вы наслышаны об убийстве Дэвида Никсона? — кажется, Гарри уже встречал этого молодого журналиста. Его слегка вздернутый нос и прищуренный взгляд почти сразу дают понять, что он не планирует отступать, пусть голос звучит немного мягче, чем должен быть на самом деле.

— Разумеется, но, полагаю, через некоторое время, когда все уже осознали произошедшее, — Гарри лжет, и ложь могут выдать только сжатые пальцы в туфлях, и слава небесам, молится телохранитель, что они не видны. — Мне безумно жаль. Мы хотели встретиться после моего возвращения и обсудить парочку вопросов, а теперь некоторые дела придется решать мне одному.

Найл считает, что разговоров достаточно и объявляет о завершение официальной части, приглашая всех на банкет, а сам уводит Гарри и Луи в свой кабинет. Гарри замедляет шаг и останавливается, не доходя до двери, и Найл оборачивается, вопросительно вскидывая бровь.

— Ты был на высоте, приятель, — он подходит и похлопывает его по плечу, и он знает, что Луи смотрит на них. Он продолжает молчать не из-за того, что нечего сказать, он хочет убить Гарри своими руками прямо сейчас, и плевать он хотел на те слезы и те ночи, когда молил Бога, чтобы тот был только жив.

— Это было проще, чем я представлял себе, — Гарри смахивает улыбку, продолжая все это время смотреть на спину Луи. Будь такая возможность, он бы давно прожег в нем дыру, а Томлинсон бы возродился. Феникс был его покровителем, ибо все, что делал Луи, — каждый день возрождался.

Найл в ответ восхищенно улыбается, словно поражен стойкостью друга, но он всего лишь горд за него и счастлив, что тот нашел в себе силы вернуться прямо сейчас. Молчание затягивается, и неприятные ощущения возвращаются. Гарри сжимает челюсть и кусает губы, представляя, о чем думает Томлинсон и куда направлен его взгляд.

— Ты ничего не хочешь сказать, Луи? — Найл становится между ними и смотрит на медленно поворачивающегося Томлинсона. Глаза владельца на оттенок потемнели, и теперь это был не просто спокойный океан, а бушующий шторм, который заглатывал с головой, из которого невозможно было выбраться и остаться в живых.

— Я должен что-то сказать сейчас? — его голос холодный, и Гарри бьет током, каким-то образом сохраняя равновесие, чтобы не выдать себя и не сделать шаг назад. Луи смотрит прямо ему в глаза, бросая стрелы молний, и Гарри медленно и верно прищуривает взгляд в ответ.

— Разве не ты ждал возвращения Гарри и молил все вокруг, чтобы он остался в живых? — Найл показывает рукой на телохранителя. — Он здесь. Он жив. Он вернулся.

— Ты, — Луи наконец переводит взгляд на менталиста и тычет в него пальцем. — Как долго ты знал, что он жив?

— Фактически месяц, — признается Найл, и Гарри ничего не остается сделать, чтобы вжаться в пол и сделать вид, что он невидим. Найл чувствует боль, обиду и злость, исходящие от Луи, и выдыхает, покачивая головой. — Но день изо дня он был на волоске от смерти, и это чудо, что он остался жив после перестрелки!

Найл выпаливает эти слова, проходясь по лезвию ножа, и Гарри испуганно закусывает до жгучей боли нижнюю губу. Телохранитель понимает, что Хоран делает это специально, и внимательно следит за Луи. Его глаза на мгновение выдают удивление и неожиданную потерю, но он смахивает это так же быстро, как и переводит взгляд на Стайлса.

— Выслушай его, наконец, — Хоран отходит к двери своего кабинета и открывает ее. Он заходит внутрь, оставляя мужчин на короткий промежуток времени одних.

Томлинсон не дожидается возвращения менталиста, разворачивается и идет к черному выходу, и Гарри знает и ловит последний шанс. Он пишет сообщение на ходу, что отвезет Томлинсона домой сам, и Найл предупреждает его быть аккуратным. Луи не сможет убить физически, но слова всегда являлись его главным оружием. Гарри откровенно плевать; он давно разрушен изнутри.

При виде владельца Сэм выходит из автомобиля и открывает переднюю дверь, открывая рот, чтобы спросить, куда ехать, но в это мгновение из дверей выходит Стайлс, и охранник раскрывает рот еще шире, а его руки начинают дрожать. Гарри мимолетно показывает улыбку и похлопывает его по плечу.

— На сегодня ты свободен, — телохранитель забирает из рук ключи, захлопывая дверь, и садится на водительское место, оставляя Сэма в полном недоумении.

Автомобиль выезжает в поток ночного города; Гарри часто смотрит по сторонам, и порой его взгляд задерживается на серьезном профиле Луи. В какой-то момент он громко хмыкает, сжимая руль так сильно, и обращается к владельцу:

— Так ничего и не скажешь? — он позволяет себе посмотреть на Томлинсона, и тот в ответ смотрит на него.

— Пошел вон из моей машины.

Стайлса нисколько не удивляет такое начало разговора, но он, правда, не считает, что сегодня им удастся поговорить нормально. Вряд ли бы сам Гарри стал разговаривать с человеком, который пропадает почти на полгода и внезапно появляется на вечеринке их общего друга, который к тому же знал почти обо всем. Или, может быть, он и выслушал, ведь Гарри не Луи, в нем нет той предвзятости и стереотипности, которые проскальзывают у Томлинсона теперь часто.

— На ходу будет довольно проблематично, если ты только не хочешь, чтобы я действительно умер, — Гарри выезжает на загородную трассу, освещенную фонарями. Долгий день и поздний вечер со скоплением множества звезд сказываются на его состоянии, и ему приходится открыть окно, чтобы вдруг не уснуть.

— Я не намерен тебя слушать, — Луи настолько упрямый и держится своей позиции, которую поставил едва ли час назад.

Гарри задумывается: если бы встреча произошла на нейтральной обстановке, в казино или дома, неважно где, так бы вел себя Томлинсон, или бросился бы в объятия? Гарри задумчиво хмыкает, и это почти привлекает внимание Луи — он смотрит на него, не поворачивая головы.

— Ты даже не пытаешься выяснить, почему мне пришлось исчезнуть, — Гарри будет жалеть о сказанном после, но сейчас им движет то, что он должен сказать уже наконец все, что накопилось за время его отсутствия. Злость перемешенная с горечью отвратительны на вкус. — Ах, да, конечно, тебе плевать теперь на все, ведь ничто не должно задеть твои _настоящие_ чувства. На смерть отца тебе тоже плевать?

Последняя капля заканчивается, и Луи громко бьет по дверной ручке.

— Прекрати нести чушь, — Луи смотрит на телохранителя самым ненавистным взглядом, который только есть.

— Чушь? — Гарри обгоняет легковой автомобиль, проносясь мимо встречной машины, некоторое время назад он бы вжался в сидение и умолял о жизни. — Смерть своего отца ты называешь чушью? Неужели ты правда считаешь, что он мог так быстро скончаться? Неужели ты никогда не задумывался, что его убили?

— Замолчи. — отрезает Томлинсон. — Замолчи, иначе я убью тебя.

Стайлс усмехается, небрежно останавливаясь около дома. Фонари по аллее горят приглушенным светом, и Гарри поворачивается вполоборота к Томлинсону.

— Сколько раз я слышал эти слова. Сколько раз я оставался в живых.

Луи ничего не говорит. Он молча открывает дверь и выходит на улицу, никоим образом не приглашая с собой Стайлса. На большее Гарри и не рассчитывал.

— Я тоже счастлив видеть тебя снова, — в пустоту бросает слова Гарри и, не дождавшись, пока Луи зайдет в дом, и в комнате включится свет, разворачивается и уезжает.

*

Гарри ночует в городской квартире. Он не спит и, сидя на полу на балконе, устремляет взгляд в спящий Вегас. Он вспоминает каждый день после ухода, каждый день как приход все той же смерти, которая гонялась за ним столько лет, выслеживала, пугала, угрожала и манипулировала. Гарри почти удалось обхитрить ее, если бы за него не сделали все дело, но черная тень так и не отступила и с новой силой продолжала охотиться на него. Гарри вертит флешку, которая висит теперь на его шее, и бьется затылком о стену, совершенно не зная, что делать дальше. Гарри часто ловит себя на мысли о незнании, а потом события раскручиваются буквально сами собой, и ему ничего не приходится делать. Гарри задумывается о том, если бы в нем не горела жажда мести, если бы он все забыл, он бы не встретился с Луи, в жизни не было бы снова многочисленных радостных красок и поводов, чтобы жить, и тогда бы Гарри мог бы стать жертвой и вряд ли бы сейчас был жив, забыв об осторожности.

Стайлс дремлет, и в шесть утра, когда лучи солнца опаляют его кожу на лице, открывает опухшие без сна глаза. Покачиваясь, он заходит внутрь квартиры и ставит чайник, приводит себя в порядок, и контрастный душ помогает ему справиться с внутренним волнением, которое взялось из неоткуда.

Некоторое время Гарри просто катается по городу с расчетом, что приедет в казино раньше Томлинсона. _Он_ _действительно возвращается._ К прежней жизни, которую прежней теперь не назовешь, к прежней работе, к людям, которых привык видеть каждый день, к прежним чувствам и мыслям. Он выстраивает для себя барьер, который сейчас невозможно перепрыгнуть, но который в последствии можно будет разрушить.

Стайлс действительно приезжает раньше владельца, паркуясь на привычном для себя месте, и по лестнице направляется внутрь. Его провожают удивленным взглядом персонал, перешептываясь, и теперь каждая желтая газетенка напишет о нем громкую статью. На пороге его встречает Сэм с широкой улыбкой. Он искренне не верит своим глазам и, кажется, боится проснуться, будто это не реальность. Гарри успокаивает его и заверяет, что не уйдет из казино, пока сам владелец не выкинет его за двери. Сэм рукой показывает на бар и говорит, что Гарри ожидают двое парней, которых запрещено пускать внутрь казино, но они настаивали на встрече с телохранителем. Гарри узнает в них Лиама и Зейна и отдает приказ, чтобы их не тревожили, а в запрете теперь нет необходимости.

Лиам первым замечает идущего к ним телохранителя и похлопывает по плечу журналиста. Зейн оборачивается, натягивая на себя привычную улыбку жулика, по крайней мере, так называет ее Гарри. Они оба расправляют руки, но Гарри не считает объятия приемлемым на рабочем месте.

— Как все прошло? — первым выпаливает Зейн. Лиам закатывает глаза, но внимательно смотрит на Гарри. Телохранитель пожимает плечами.

— Не думаю, что кто-то был в восторге, — отвечает Гарри.

— Как отреагировал Луи?

— Майкл был там?

Гарри смеется, и наступает его очередь закатывать глаза, но он воздерживается и отвечает сначала на вопрос Зейна:

— Луи откровенно послал меня, — Гарри прячет руки в карманы. — Мне пришлось надавить на больное, но он же танк — ничего не видит, ничего не слышит, движется по намеченной траектории.

— Узнаю лучшего друга, — Зейн подавляет смешок. — Так, а что там с Майклом? — он опять опережает Пейна, и тот скрещивает руки на груди.

— Не то чтобы он был удивлен, но это тоже, — Гарри нерешителен. — Дайте ему время, и он проявит себя, — заверяет Стайлс, но он не уверен даже в этом.

Луи приезжает через пятнадцать минут после прибытия Гарри, и, разумеется, от него не скрывается откровенный разговор между тремя людьми, которые к тому же еще и смеются. Луи приподнимает солнечные очки, прищуриваясь, и он понимает, кто находится в _его_ казино, поэтому отдает приказ немедленно выдворить их из заведения. Сэм кивает, не решаясь спорить, и когда Луи идет к лифтам, охранник подходит к мужчинам, чувствуя на себе взгляд Томлинсона — будто прицел.

— Мистер Стайлс, — Гарри оборачивается и первым делом сталкивается с пронзительным взглядом Томлинсона, который уже скрывается за дверями лифта. — Мистер Томлинсон отдал приказ вывести вас всех из казино.

— Никакой благодарности, — саркастически замечает Малик.

— По его приказу вам все еще запрещено здесь находится, — хмыкает Гарри. — Я буду держать вас в курсе, парни.

Лиам хлопает его плечу, прощаясь, а Зейн кивает, шагая впереди к выходу. Сэм неуверенно говорит, что приказ касается и Гарри.

— Я все еще начальник службы безопасности, Сэм, и в первую очередь ты выполняешь мои приказы.

Гарри жестом заставляет заткнуться парня и направляется к лифту в свой кабинет. Гарри еще утром забрал ключи у Сэма, подшучивая над ним, что он освоился в кабинете как в своем. Сэм честно ответил, что не смог находиться в кабинете начальства и предпочел маленькие комнатки для охраны в полуподвальном помещении.

Луи узнает, что Стайлс на рабочем место во второй половине дня, когда видит его в баре вместе со Стивом. Он быстро находит Сэма и отчитывает его, не утруждаясь выслушивать отговорки.

Гарри валится с ног в буквальном смысле, когда заходит в квартиру. Он не в силах мыслить о чем-то легком и, не принимая душ, закрывает дверь в спальню и падает на кровать. Засыпая, он видит образ Луи, улыбающегося и влюбленного, образ Патрика, который смеется на его руках. Последнее, о чем думает Гарри, окончательно проваливаясь в сон — он так и не увидел мальчика.

*

— У мистера Томлинсона назначены на сегодня какие-либо встречи? — Гарри прямо смотрит на секретаршу, которая открывает график на компьютере и листает несколько страниц.

— Встреча с мистером Миллером, — отвечает девушка, поднимая глаза. — Во второй половине дня, полагаю, сразу после обеда.

Стайлс кивает, бросая «спасибо» как чаевые, и направляется к своему кабинету. По пути он встречает Сэма, которую было велено дожидаться начальника охраны.

— Вызывай наряд, — приказывает Гарри, и охранник незамедлительно выполняет поручение, нажимая на кнопочку в наушнике.

Неделю Гарри жил в квартире и работал в казино, иногда встречаясь с Луи. Тот проходил мимо него, будто Стайлса вовсе и не существовало, и Гарри в некоторой степени был рад. По крайней мере его никто не тревожил и все еще не выкинули из казино, поэтому он спокойно проработал четкий план действий и назначил день икс, когда все свершится. Гарри был уверен, что после этого переворота в его жизни наступят какие-нибудь перемены. Он уже не рассчитывал на прощение владельца, но успел съездить в Парадайс и увидеться с Патриком. Он пообещал мальчику о скором возвращении домой, однако на данный момент ему необходимо погостить у бабушки.

Сегодня Гарри немного счастлив от того, что скоро все кончится, и горд от осознания, что наконец отомстит за отца, мистера Томлинсона, Лиама и Зейна. У него неожиданно приходит осознание, что он связан с этими людьми так сильно, и становится больно в груди, что все будут счастливы и спокойны в скором времени. Внутри расстилается приятное чувство тревоги и спокойствия, и Гарри с нетерпением ожидает час обеда. Он немного обеспокоенно вертит телефон в руках и несколько раз сталкивается с Луи в коридоре. Гарри контролирует себя и делает вид, что не замечает босса.

Через некоторое время Майкл Миллер действительно пребывает в казино. Он оставляет охрану у входа, и Гарри ухмыляется: теперь работу сделать будет проще. Дождавшись, когда мужчины зайдут в кабинет, Стайлс вызывает Сэма.

Луи, несомненно, встречает коллегу радушно. Они касаются плеч друг друга, приобнимая, и Томлинсон закрывает дверь.

— Рад уединиться с тобой, — звучит из уст Майкла, и Луи в ответ хитро щурится. — Как ты в последнее время?

Луи опускается на свое кресло, подводя ноги под себя, и рукой отталкивается от края стола, отъезжая немного поодаль; так он чувствует себя свободнее, и, собственно, никто не возражает. Он некоторое время молчит, рассматривая интерьер кабинета, будто видит его впервые, а затем мягко опускает взгляд на Майкла.

— Я в порядке, Майкл, — для убедительности владелец слегка кивает. — Не думаю, что может быть по-другому.

Миллер хмыкает в своей манере наводить тоску и панику, и может казаться, что он уходит в свои мысли. Он легко взмахивает рукой перед собой, привлекая внимание Томлинсона.

— Что насчет Гарри?

И Луи не может понять, что вдруг меняется в человеке напротив, но он будто бы не свой. Поэтому он не хочет зацикливать на этом свое внимание и переводит тему, бросая короткое:

— Полагаю, и он тоже, — Луи перебирает кое-какие документы, а затем подает Майклу. — Здесь все необходимое для сделки, или у тебя есть встречное предложение?

Майкл наклоняется, и его брови взлетают вверх, когда он бегло прочитывает строки вначале, середине и в конце.

— У меня есть другое предложение, — говорит он, и Луи заинтересованно ставит подбородок на руки, сцепленные в замок. Майкл выжидает немного времени и с энтузиазмом продолжает: — Я планировал объединиться.

Брови Луи моментально взлетают вверх, он удивлен таким предложением и не думает, что сразу ответит согласием.

— Тебе недостаточно того пакета акций, который я тебе предоставляю? — невозмутимо и жестче уточняет Томлинсон. — Мы не единственные в городе с крупной сетью, Майкл. Тем более, откуда у тебя будут документы на всю сеть Никсона?

Майклу ничего не остается как выдохнуть и наклонить голову вбок. Постукивая пальцами по поверхности в такт своих неприятных мыслей, мужчина почти не разъединяя губ говорит:

— Я позабочусь об этом, Луи.

В конце концов, когда Луи собирается с мыслями, чтобы ответить отказом, дверь в кабинет неожиданно для мужчин распахивается, и входит Гарри, уверенно направляясь к ним. Томлинсон выгибает бровь и мысленно считает, побил ли он собственный рекорд удивления за несколько часов рабочего дня. Гарри останавливается в метре от Миллера, который поворачивается к нему, растягивая губы в ехидной улыбке. Гарри читает немой вопрос на лице Луи и поэтому говорит прежде, чем его успевают опередить.

— Мистер Миллер, вы арестованы.

Его голос ледяной и скрежет слух, и на мгновение Гарри самому становится противно от сказанного, но он не отступает и продолжает смотреть прямо в глаза преступнику, в которых становится заметна паника.

— Это шутка ли? — Майкл поворачивается к Томлинсону, который удивлен, к слову, не меньше. Он молчит, и тело становится скованным, чтобы что-то сказать в ответ. Майкл неоднозначно хмыкает и поворачивается обратно. — На каком же основании, мистер Стайлс? — его брови уверенно приподнимаются.

— Вы обвиняетесь в убийствах мистера Томлинсона-старшего и мистера Дэвида Никсона.

Наступает тишина; холодная и непробиваемая, она окутывает помещение, и тело Луи сковывается еще сильнее. Его глаза широко раскрыты и непрерывно смотрят на уверенного телохранителя, а в мыслях только один вопрос: _«О чем он говорит?»_.

В кабинет входит наряд полиции, останавливаясь рядом с Гарри, оперативник достает из заднего кармана брюк наручники.

— У тебя нет доказательств, — в полном спокойствии отвечает Майкл, поднимаясь с места. Гарри видит, как в нем закипает злость и ненависть, и ошибочно самодовольно усмехается.

— Поверь, — тихим голосом говорит телохранитель, — у меня столько доказательств, что тебе хватит на полный срок.

На Миллера надевают наручники и уводят. Гарри кивает Сэму, и охранник оставляет их вдвоем в кабинете. Стайлс поворачивает голову в сторону Луи, заметно смягчая взгляд, и снимает с шеи флешку.

— Как ты смеешь такое вытворять в моем кабинете? — Луи сжимает кулаки и поднимается. Он смотрит на Гарри, который теперь вовсе и не выглядит тем Гарри, вошедшим в кабинет. Он аккуратно и тихо кладет предмет на стол рядом со сжатым кулаком Томлинсона и делает шаг назад, на прежнее место.

— Здесь доказательства, — приглушенным голосом говорит Гарри. — У тебя замечательные друзья, Луи.

Гарри уходит; тихо прикрывая дверь за собой он не оборачивается и борется с этим желанием, и медленно отходит от кабинета.

Найл звонит ему сразу же, как по телевидению говорят о задержании Майкла. Его голос действительно обеспокоен:

— Только сейчас увидел по срочным новостям, — вместо приветствия говорит Найл, и Гарри устал потирает глаза. — Ты уже знаешь?

— Я сам арестовал его, разумно, что я буду знать об этом первым, — отвечает Гарри, плотно закрывая дверь в свой кабинет, и садится в одно из кресел.

Мужчины разговаривают некоторое время, и Найл говорит об осторожности с Луи. Он говорит, что Томлинсону будет необходим отдых на несколько дней, чтобы переварить эту информацию. Гарри заверяет его не беспокоится, ибо теперь ни на шаг не оставит владельца одного.

Гарри чувствует себя неприятно. Он сидит в кресле и смотрит в потолок, иногда переводя взгляд на город. Мести пришел конец, но он не чувствует себя счастливым, как с утра, и это его удручает. Гарри думает о Луи. Непременно сейчас он думает о Луи. Он не должен был оставлять его одного с этим видео, не должен был бросать его тогда. Гарри считает, что должен был сказать ему все тогда, рассказать обо всем, о себе в том числе. Он понимает, что Луи вряд ли бы его упустил в руки собственной смерти, но Гарри бы все равно ушел во благо жизни двух любимых людей. Людей, которые стали его смыслом жить однажды.

*

_Лиам и Зейн сидят на втором этаже небольшого ресторанчика, внимательно рассматривая нижний ярус помещения. Лиам закрепляет маленькую камеру на перилах, и Зейн открывает на ноутбуке приложение, где теперь видна вся картинка нижнего этажа. Малик слегка кивает в сторону, и Лиам щурится, наблюдая, как двое мужчин садятся за столик посередине, предварительно пожимая руку друг другу._

_Молодой Майкл Миллер подает документы Томлинсону. Мужчина внимательно рассматривает каждую страницу, и в камере видно, как его лицо напрягается, и он сжимает одну руку в кулак._

_Проходит некоторое время, когда мужчина выходит изо стола, слегка поклонившись. В это время Майкл достает из внутреннего кармана небольшой пузырек, выливая содержимое в бокал с вином._

_Через три дня срочные новости по телевидению оповещают о преждевременной кончине основателя Дворца Томлинсона — Уильяма Томлинсона._

*

— Мистер Стайлс? — дверь открывается, и в кабинет заглядывает испуганная секретарша Томлинсона.

Гарри опускает глаза и хмурит брови, останавливая взгляд на трясущихся руках девушки.

— Что случилось? — он приподнимает плечи и напрягается.

Девушка заходит в кабинет, прижимая к груди папку, очевидно, с документами.

— Я зашла в кабинет мистера Томлинсона за подписями, а он… — она заикается, всхлипывает и дрожит. — А он стоит у окна с пистолетом в руках.

Телохранитель подрывается с места, распахивая дверь так громко, что проходящие люди вокруг от неожиданности вздрагивают и удивленно провожают его взглядом. Гарри расталкивает людей, мешающихся на дороге, и врывается в кабинет Луи.

Томлинсон не оборачивается и даже не вздрагивает, продолжая сжимать оружие в руке. Стайлс не сводит с пистолета взгляда и медленно подходит к мужчине, делая попытку заглянуть тому в глаза. В глазах Луи стоят слезы, и одна предательски катится по щеке. Гарри опускает свою руку на руку Луи, мягко поглаживая кожу, а второй с небольшим усилием вынимает пистолет.

— Луи, — шепчет телохранитель, — это не выход.

Томлинсон опускает голову, всхлипывая.

— Зачем жить после такого? — его голос дрожит, и Луи на грани, чтобы сильно заплакать. — Как я мог жить, не зная правды столько лет? Как я _смел_ жить?

Гарри бросает пистолет в сторону, и тот падает на диван, и берет лицо Луи в свои руки. Телохранитель выше мужчины почти на голову, и Луи приходится поднять заплаканные глаза, чтобы посмотреть в ответ.

— Если ты умрешь, у меня не будет смысла жить дальше. — Гарри стирает слезу со щеки и ласково проводит под кожей глаз.

— У меня не было смысла жить дальше, когда ты ушел.

— Я знаю, — шепотом отвечает Гарри. — Но ты знал, в глубине души ты знал, что мое сердце еще бьется.

— Отвези меня домой.

Гарри быстро кивает, и когда Луи медленно идет к двери, он захватывает флешку и вешает ее себе на шею, пистолет закидывает в ящик стола и подбегает к Томлинсону, чтобы взять его под талию и довести до машины.

*

Луи лежит на груди в объятиях Стайлса, а тот медленно перебирает его волосы и время от времени оставляет поцелуи на лбу. В ногах мирно сопит Клиффорд, и Луи позволяет себе улыбнуться. Они лежат так полтора часа, если не больше, и Луи молчит, вдыхая аромат любимого человека.

Гарри приподнимается, устраиваясь удобнее, ибо спина затекла, и продолжает поглаживает мужчину.

Луи шепчет, его голос немного ломкий, и Луи надеется, что Гарри этого не заметит.

— Прости меня, — Луи переплетает их пальцы и подносит руку телохранителя к губам, оставляя личный поцелуй на костяшках. — Я был так глуп это время.

— Ты не должен думать об этом сейчас, — также шепотом отвечает Гарри.

— Расскажи мне все, Гарри, — Луи отстраняется, но не бросает руку, и смотрит в глаза мужчине, которые тот опускает. — Если ты готов, потому что я готов.

— Ты хочешь услышать это сейчас? — Гарри действительно беспокоится о нем.

— Я думаю, — Луи делает небольшую паузу, — я уверен, что да.

Гарри не уверен, хотя понимает, что молчать и оттягивать время больше не имеет смысла. Он поднимается, облокачиваясь о спинку кровати, и Луи подвигается ближе, сжимая руку Гарри сильнее.

— Полагаю, ты должен знать об элите девяностых, в которую входил твой отец и несколько других владельцев казино, — Луи утвердительно кивает; его взгляд настолько мягкий и понимающий, что Гарри не знает, нужно ли ему продолжать вообще. Но он продолжает, закусывая губы: — В эту элиту входит мой отец. Джон Стайлс. Известный, как владелец крупного подпольного казино. В какой-то момент ему стали угрожать начинающие владельцы сети отелей-казино, чтобы отец отдал им часть акций. На него было совершенно покушение. Его пытались сбить, если быть точнее. И, — Гарри делает паузу и смотрит в глаза Луи, — если бы не твой отец, который спас его, столкнув на обочину, моего отца не было в живых уже тогда.

— Мой отец был знаком с твоим отцом? — Луи буквально не верит в то, во что говорит сам.

— Да, — как-то легко вырывается из уст Гарри. — В тот день я с ним и познакомился. А через месяц я стал свидетелем убийства моего отца

Луи перестает дышать, и хватка на руке телохранителя становится сильнее.

— Его убили в нашем доме в Парадайсе, и мы с убийцей видели друг друга. А после смерти отца началась охота за мной, и я вынужден был скрываться несколько лет. Я поступил в институт под фамилией матери, день изо дня вынашивал план мести за отца, а когда встретил тебя, мой план утвердился в несколько раз, и я понял, что, начав работать у тебя, я подберусь ближе к убийце. Но я не думал, что полюблю тебя, и мои чувства будут взаимны.

В глазах Луи стоят слезы, хотя должно быть совершенно наоборот — Гарри не плачет совершенно. Его чертова закалка прятать настоящие чувства, связанные с отцом, нашла его в этом разговоре. Гарри облизывает губы несколько раз, и твердым голосом называет имя убийцы.

— День изо дня я видел убийцу в твоем казино, — Луи прошибает током, и он резко поднимает взгляд. — Мы смотрели в глаза друг друга, взаимная ненависть летала вокруг нас, и каждый раз ты был зол на меня, когда я говорил, мне противно видеть Дэвида.

— Почему ты не сказал все сразу? — в глазах Луи боль и слезы, и в этом вина только Гарри.

— Я должен был отомстить ему, — заключает Стайлс. — И те сообщения с угрозой, и мой внезапный уход. Все связано с ним, Луи.

— Но Дэвид мертв, Гарри, — Луи захватывает паника, и пальцы медленно разъединяются.

— Снайпер, — Гарри позволяет себе улыбнуться. — Снайпер, нанятый Майклом, должен был убить сначала его, а потом меня.

Луи закрывает глаза и только теперь понимает, кого мог по-настоящему потерять. Его любимый человек, его муж, отец их сына мог погибнуть в любой день, и он бы даже не узнал об этом сразу. Луи смотрит на Гарри, который не выглядит испуганным и жалким. Его жизнь была такой ужасной, на его глазах были совершенны убийства, и тогда шестнадцатилетний мальчик смог выжить, не сдаться и жить ради мести. Томлинсон подвигается ближе, целуя в лицо супруга, а затем немного отстраняется.

— Тогда откуда у тебя это видео? — Томлинсон указывает на флешку на шее парня.

— Мне помог Лиам. Да, звучит странно, но он действительно помог, потому что не собирался убивать меня. А подставлял он тебя из-за любви к Зейну. Он дорожил им и продолжает дорожить, что начал вести двойную игру — Майкл и Дэвид руководили им одновременно.

— Я ничего не понимаю и я в шоке, — Луи качает головой.

Гарри подтягивает Томлинсона к себе и обнимает со спины, целуя в волосы.

— Немного времени, чтобы все понять, — в спокойном ритме отвечает Гарри. — Нам стоит забрать Патрика.

Луи поднимает голову и оставляет на губах поцелуй. Он переворачивается, чтобы лечь на Гарри, и целует его много-много раз.

— Он безумно скучает по тебе, — говорит Луи, снизу смотря на телохранителя.

— Я безумно скучал по вам двоим, — шепотом отвечает Гарри. — Наш дом был наполнен счастьем и теплом.

— Мы заберем сына, и все станет на свои места, как и прежде, — с любовью шепчет Луи. — Я люблю тебя, Гарри.

*

— Папа! — детский лепет слышен со второго этажа, и по ступенькам уже бежит маленький мальчик. — Папочка! — Патрик запрыгивает на руки Гарри, и тот целует его в щечки, крепко прижимая к себе. — Ты никогда больше не оставишь нас?

— Больше никогда, — глаза Гарри сияют впервые за долгие полгода, и Луи заключает в объятия мужа и сына.

*

… _Часть найденного казино в подвале дома покойного отца Гарри Стайлса в Парадайсе мужчина отправляет на благотворительность, оставшуюся часть законный владелец делит между собой и своим другом — Лиамом Пейном. Сын элиты — известного Джона Стайлса — поясняет, что обязан Пейну жизнью._

_Луи Томлинсон стоит у руля Дворца Томлинсона, его супруг — Гарри Стайлс — продолжает заниматься прежним делом, и оба родителя, несмотря на огромную загруженность на работе, потрясающе воспитывают своего сына._


End file.
